


I'm Reflected in Your Eyes

by Ennaiel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaiel/pseuds/Ennaiel
Summary: The universe just has a way of tangling their lives together and they can’t pull away. No matter how they try, they’ll always meet again on the shores of the blue sea.A story of a former hired killer and and infamous pirate who found home in each other.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Hina/Smoker (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Her Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I present to you another story of mine inspired by One Piece.
> 
> It’s a Pastlife version of Shanks and my OC in my short story entitled Days Just Like This. They are not in a chronological order and you can read them separately. Feel free to drop by and read it if you want. I’ll link it down below.
> 
> [ **Days Just Like This**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647908) by [**Ennaiel**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaiel)  
>  The characters and manga references are owned by the original mangaka alone. The plot and other characters unrelated to the series are from the author’s imagination
> 
> Please enjoy the story and any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Happy reading!

A clear morning sky greeted her that morning and yet the sea was relentless and raging as always, its waves heavily crashing into the walls of the cliff near her home for the past week, a small stone house nestled in a forest island.

Jeremia looked out from the small window, barred with iron. She was already getting weary from waiting for her target—another rich bastard trying to pay his way through the World Government for power and they wanted him dead. It was just a matter of waiting for the target to dock in the island.

She went to her closet to get a cloak so she can go to the island’s only town to restock her supplies and fetch Smoker’s package at the port. She touched her mother’s amethyst bracelet on her wrist, a small ritual she does before leaving her home. Jeremia saddled her rented gray thoroughbred then hitched a small wagon behind it. It was a good day for a ride, there hadn’t been any storms lately, the fields were blooming with flowers and the forest was lively with chirps of birds.

Once she reached town, she headed first to the docks to get the package.

“You’re Miss Mia? You should have called a companion with you ‘cause you’re going to have a hard time with your package” The port master pointed at the large crate that was labeled with her work name and the word “FRAGILE”.

Mia was her alias, a name well-known to people working underground with a reputation she earned over years of expertise as a hired marksman. It was her identity for her anonymity and was used ever so often over the years that her real name feels so foreign. The name Jeremia was only used by Smoker and Tashigi, the only people she trusted. Never did she give her real name to anyone.

“I wonder what it is this time” She groaned as they both loaded the heavy box to her wagon.

“We’ll you’re about to find out. Are you sure you can handle this miss?” The port master asked but Jeremia did not answer back as she surveyed the newly docked ship on the port, its deck was filled with men carrying weapons.

She headed to the market to buy what she needed, packed them in the wagon and rode back home—near the edge of a cliffs just after passing by the thick forest. The house was small, which did not bother her as she was going to leave after her mission. She needed the seclusion and isolation, comfort was the least of her worries and as an assassin, she prefers not to gather much attention.

But overall, her temporary home was aesthetically pleasing, it’s surrounded by a small garden of calendula flowers, giving the place a little bit of liveliness.

After unpacking the things she bought, she hauled the crate inside the house then immediately dialed up the den den mushi to her brother’s ship.

“Hello” A groggy voice came through the snail

“I hear a hangover” Jeremia said nonchalantly

“Why do you even call so early?” Smoker groaned and held his head.

“Were you up all night drinking again? Get ahold of yourself, you’re a Vice Admiral now”

“Hey don’t think so lowly of me, we had to hold off a bunch of young pirates by the Red Line until midnight. You’re beginning to sound like Tashigi.” He yawned, “So how’s your current assignment? Anything new?”

“Well, there’s a ship with armed men in the docks, the mafia boss must have sent his men to secure the island before he comes. And oh—I’ve got your package by the way.” She took the crowbar and started opening the crate. “Just what the hell did you put in this?”

“Right on time, the improved weapons you requested a month ago were finished. Maybe you can test them on your assignment”

She huffed as she finally opened the crate, it contained a sniper rifle, a revolver and two pistols. There were also boxes of bullets, both metal and sea stone in nature. There were a few combat knives and there was an elongated wooden box. When she opened it, there was a saber nestled on the hay stuffing. Jeremia held its hilt and unsheathed it.

“You just gave me a new sword a month ago” She said, swinging and testing it. Noticing small stones embedded in the metal near the hilt.

“I asked Tashigi to find a swordsmith to put sea stones in that new sword as well as with the knives. A lot of devil fruit users are rampaging around these days, you’ll use it someday.”

“You probably got the idea from thinking about Monkey D. Luffy.” She smirked, remembering her brother’s worst nightmare.

“Don’t even mention that brat’s name.”

“Alright, don’t get too riled up. Thank Tashigi for me”

Jeremia approved the balance of the sword’s weight and length on her hand. She proceeded to check on the guns, wishing that she could test them out in the forest but she might encounter an islander who could alert the whole town.

“Looks good” She said, “It might work well”

She heard him sigh, “Be careful out there. We’ll be docking here in Marineford until you come back”

“Don't worry too much or you're hair will get whiter.” She gave a small smile upon hearing Smoker’s worried voice

They said their goodbyes and she proceeded to make outline of her strategy and positioning on the islands map, planning on possible locations she had surveyed the week before. Jeremia decided to kill the target at the docks and immediately jump to the commercial ship that will get off island.

She stopped her work when she noticed it was already sundown and began to make dinner.

Jeremia had been a hired killer for the Marines for 15 long years. In that time, she used a lot of identities, transferred from island after island, used guns, poisons and knives, killed a lot of high-profile people that Marines considered as threats—from pirates and underground hooligans to rich officials and even some Celestial Dragons.

If she was her 14 year-old-self right now, she would already be dying of nervousness before a kill and hesitant to pull the trigger.

Despite having Smoker as her mentor since their mother’s death, Jeremia learned being an assassin the hard way, gaining experience after every kill. She had started like a normal Marine, a few years after her older brother did. But when she became an ensign, the then Fleet Admiral Sengoku had seen some kind of potential in her and assigned her to a special training corps for the job of fighting evil in the shadows.

Smoker was against it at first, but she was at the age of rebellion to become less dependent on her brother and he reluctantly agreed. As an assassin, she was given no rank and her identity was kept secret only to a handful of high-ranking individuals and Smoker.

Grabbing her cloak again, she headed out for the night. She needed more intel and decided to go the town’s most famous bar where the armed men from that morning might be spending their night. Jeremia’s hunch was right and found them drinking away at the far end corner of the bar. She sat down at the booth just behind them, nursed her ale and eavesdropped. The place was full and rowdy but she could distinctly hear their discussion and when she had confirmed that their master would dock in 2 days, she began to leave.

“I heard Akagami Shanks’ ship was seen around the area” She heard one of the men say

“What is a Yonko doing out here in North Blue?” another asked

“So as long as he doesn’t come in this island when the boss comes, I’m sure we’ll be fine”

Jeremia stood up and left. So even the mafia are afraid of the Emperors, she thought as she walked through the ill-lit streets of the town, passing by drunkards slumped in the corners and prostitutes wooing potential clients. If the rumors are true, she should finish her mission quickly before it gets messy.

The air hinted a sign of autumn, it was chilly so she pulled the hood to block the wind and tied her cloak closer. She hated wearing a dress. For her, it was very impractical with her line of work and she prefers to hide her battle scars that were too many to count.

Tashigi told her that she looked domineering and unfriendly with her usually braided hair, so Jeremia decided to bring her hair down this time, letting her black curls tumble to her waist that softened her features. To the villagers, she looked like a quiet lady who rented the stone house for a vacation.

A lot of female assassins she had met were mostly breathtaking with voluptuous curves, using their beauty to catch their prey. Jeremia’s looks are just on the average, if you disregard the thin scar just above her right eyebrow, it’s at the area where she was not too beautiful nor too unattractive to draw unnecessary attention. She did not complain as it works well for her, she prefers to go unnoticed and in the dark where her target cannot see her.

Jeremia grimaced at the memory when she had once tried the seduction method, it was not the best remembrance.

Still, Tashigi had told her that she’s pretty especially her eyes. Which was an unusual shade of smoky gray, the only feature she got from her mother while Smoker got her silver hair. They didn't look like siblings, their appearances contrasted. Her eyes that were naturally well-sighted and could see impossibly clearly at long distances, without needing a telescope or a binocular. Making her without par when it comes to sniping and Smoker described her optical acuity to be freaky.

Two days later, at the break of dawn, Jeremia was looking out with her freaky eyes from the church’s bell tower which was the highest point near the docks. Her target’s ship had just docked.

Jeremia proceeded to set up her rifle which she stashed in a duffel bag with her meager belongings, she had cleared the stone cottage the night before, strapping the weapons on her body and erased any evidence of that she was there.

Now the waiting game had begun. She surveyed the docks which was surrounded by armed men but no sign of their leader. It doesn’t matter, sooner or later his head would be blown off by her. Sniping by the sea is very tricky as the winds were usually stronger and the chances of missing are high but when she raised a small ribbon to check the wind’s strength and direction, it was calm and in her favor.

Jeremia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and a few moments later she could distinctively hear heartbeats, all beating in a nice and slow rhythm. She could detect heartbeats within a certain radius, she can tell where and how many they are, she can even tell which ones are agitated and those who are lying. It was an ability she learned when she was in the brink of death, somehow her body created a survival instinct.

She concentrated her senses on the ship, there were a lot of guards inside the ship but they are all moving out towards the ship's deck. Jeremia positioned her rifle, careful not to let the sunlight reflect her gun and waited for her target to come out of the cabin. Adrenaline is slowly kicking up in her blood, it took her years of training to swallow down the fear and anxiety in her veins. Her hands are steady, her breathing is deep and controlled. Her target finally came out of his cabin, aiming carefully at his head, predicting his next move. When he was in the position she wanted him, she pulled the trigger.

Jeremia saw the moment when the bullet penetrated her prey’s head, killing him in an instant and sending everyone in the deck scrambling. But it was too late when she heard and saw the cannonball fired towards the direction of the church bell tower she was perched on.


	2. Grey eyes

“Pirates!!” The whole town was now awake with chaos as a pirate ship fired its canons into the town buildings with deafening explosions. The people were running away into the safety of the forest while the mafia are fighting the pirates on the shores.

Jeremia coughed and wheezed as she pushed the rubble on top of her and thanked her reflexes that she was able to jump before the church collapsed on her. She felt blood drip at the side of her head and the unbearable pain on her right leg. It was broken and was screaming black and blue but she was thankful the broken bone did not penetrate through the skin. Despite her efforts, she was not able to escape unscathed.

She immediately looked for her weapons, the pistols were fortunately strapped in her shoulder holster and the combat knives were still sheathed on her other leg, she found her sword a few meters from her. Unfortunately, her rifle was crushed in the debris, its muzzle was bent and now unusable. Jeremia tore a piece of her dress and wrapped her leg with a piece of wood to keep the fracture stable.

The canons had stopped firing and now the pirates invaded the town, looting and slashing down its residents. Jeremia held on to the walls of the houses and painfully limped to the main street where she shot a pirate who was cornering two women.

“Get out of here” She sternly told them and they nodded, thanking her then hurriedly ran towards the forest. Jeremia clicked her tongue, it would take hours before a back up would arrive. She took the den den mushi and called Smoker.

“Hey kid, what’s up??—” Smoker answered the line

“I need back up right now, call the closest Marine ship to this island” Jeremia interjected immediately. A bunch of pirates were moving towards her, she scrambled behind a destroyed building for cover.

“What the hell is happening? Are those gunshots I hear?”

“The town’s being invaded by pirates, I haven’t seen the flag yet so I don’t know who they are. And my leg’s broken”

“Your leg is what?!” She winced as he yelled at her ear

“A canon ball was shot towards the church I was in, I jumped but my right leg was caught in the rubble”

“Sh*t, those bastards—How bad?” Jeremia could hear him pacing back and forth.

“It’s excruciating, if that’s what your asking. Feels like my leg was shot off. But I could still move around and I’ve had worse.” She said and a bullet was shot over her head.

“Don’t get cocky, you need medical attention or you’ll end up losing that leg. What about the mafia?”

“I killed their boss just as the attack had started, now they’re holding off the pirates at the docks but they’re quickly being finished off” She took a fast aim and returned a gunshot, shooting the pirate right in the head.

“Alright, I’m calling Stainless, he’s the closest one to you right now. Try to hold them off and if you can, evacuate the civilians. Stay safe Jeremia and don’t do anything riskier than breaking your leg”

“Understood”

Jeremia reloaded her pistol and searched for heartbeats of residents trapped in their homes and directed them to head to the forest. She successfully cleared an entire street when she felt two heartbeats behind a broken down building. There was a woman slumped on the ground, holding her injured arm.

“Hey are you alright miss?” Jeremia asked but the woman gave a look of fear as she stared at her weapons.

She raised her hand “It’s alright, I’m not an enemy. Let’s get you out of here.”

The woman sighed of relief as she was propped on the wall, “Thank goodness, my belly was hurting, I couldn’t run away”

“Your belly?” She looked at the woman’s swollen belly and realized that she was pregnant, it looked like she’s about to pop. “Can you stand?”

The woman nodded and braced herself on Jeremia who in turn bit her lip, silently cursing as her injured leg screamed in pain.

“My son” the woman suddenly said, looking frantic

“Where is he?”

She pointed at a wooden cupboard inside the broken house, Jeremia let the woman lean on the wall then opened it revealing a small kid not more than 4 years old who immediately ran towards his mother.

Just then, a group of pirates spotted them and yelled for them to stop. Jeremia gritted her teeth, it was just not her lucky day. She placed herself in front of the pregnant woman and her child and tightly gripped the handle of her sword.

The pirates were laughing and making disgusting faces, she was outnumbered and they were happy because they knew it as well. She would not be able to fight well with her injured leg but she could kill some of them. But Jeremia was more concerned with the woman and her son, she would not be able to get them in time if they’ll get caught by other pirates.

She prepared to unsheathe her sword when a figure swiftly kicked the pirates back. There was suddenly a tall man in front of them casually propping his hand on the hilt of his sword. He wore a long black cape and his back was turned on her but the color of his hair was a dead giveaway of his identity.

“Hey isn’t that?—” The pirates scrambled on their feet, holding their weapons towards the man. Fear was evident in their eyes.

“Now now, this isn’t how you’re supposed to treat a lady” a deep carefree voice filled her ears, coaxing her senses.

“Akagami Shanks, you will fall today!” The pirates were now filled with furious misjudgment to kill their foe. Jeremia could feel the pressure from the presence of the man in front of her. Her instincts screaming that he was dangerous and the pirates had chosen a wrong path. Despite the heavy aura filling the air, she actually felt safety. It made her strong leg give away with relief. The woman and child supported her before she stumbled on the ground.

“Well, I guess I could. Let’s see if you can make me” The Yonko unsheathed his sword and braced for the attack, outnumbered but surprisingly has the upper hand. It amazed Jeremia how swift he moves with that muscular body of his. She had heard that his left arm was severed but it looked like he didn’t need it at all as his right hand, armed with a sword was enough alone.

She finally caught a glimpse of his face and thought that the wanted posters gave it no justice, even with the 3 parallel scars on his left eye—he was incredibly attractive. He was smiling the whole time but his eyes clearly showed control and power.

Shanks had reduced the group’s number into two, he could have finished them quickly but he could feel a pair of eyes observing him, watching his every move. He hasn’t felt this way before but it feels unsettling.

It was that woman, sitting on the ground together with a pregnant lady and a child. Her leg looked broken and she was sweating, enduring the pain of her injury but she was calm. She was intently looking at him, black hair messily strewn across her shoulders. He could guess that she was Marine or a mercenary of some sort with the way weapons are holstered around her body and with that torn dress of hers, he couldn’t help but see a scarred white leg strapped with knives.

Whoever she was, if her leg wasn’t broken, she might have single-handedly taken care of these pirates. Those grey eyes were the most unnerving, how it looked like she was staring right at his soul. It made him a little bit angry, which rarely even happens. Somehow he wants to shake her to know what’s on her mind.

“Boss!” Lucky Roux came running towards him as Shanks defeated the last enemy, “Stainless’ ship is here. We have to get back to New World, Kaido is—"

“Give me a moment” His captain snapped, and his officer watched in amusement as Shanks approach the black-haired lady.

Jeremia shivered as Shanks walked towards her and knelt to level his face on hers which to her opinion was incredibly close.

“You name?” He huskily asked, he had that dangerous look freezing her on the spot. Her alias popped up into her mind, her tongue was about to say it and yet—

“Jeremia”

“Damn it, your whole name” Shanks muttered, his patience was suddenly wearing thin.

“Jeremia Lahen” She told him, “Thank you for saving us”

“Much obliged, get yourselves to safety” Shanks stood up, sheathed his sword and joined his companion who was eager to ask him for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Lucky Roo was far more introduced as the romaji version of his name. However Roux was known to be the canonical version so I decided to use it. "Roux" in French means "red-hair".


	3. Change in the Wind

Jeremia was sitting in New Marineford’s infirmary a week later. Thanks to Vice Admiral Stainless who came after the Shanks left, they managed to capture what’s left of the pirate crew who attacked the island and put it under control. Smoker was waiting for her at the docks when she arrived, already fuming and preparing a long scolding which she just received after her surgery. Surprisingly, he bought her flowers and would visited her every day since her confinement.

“Looks like you’re recovering fast” A woman with eye glasses knocked and entered her room, holding a large bento box. “Thought you hadn’t lunch yet”

“The doctor said I’ll be out in a week when I graduate from my cast and crunches. If you don’t mind, I’m starving.” Tashigi set up the table at the side of the bed and grabbed a chair so they can face each other. Jeremia opened the boxes and set up the utensils and tea.

“That’s good” Tashigi observed her friend who is busy gobbling up a piece of fried pork, Jeremia was only a few years her senior but they had become very close friends since she became Smoker’s pupil. She was very worried when an extremely agitated Smoker told her that Jeremia was caught up in a battle with a broken leg.

Tashigi felt amazement at the same time worry for Jeremia, with her work, she’s been through it all. Gunshot wounds, stabbed with a sword, fell off a cliff, trapped in a sinking ship, chained and tortured, you name it. She lived a dangerous life and some marks stayed, the main reason why she almost never wears a dress or revealing clothes.

“I wish you’d get fired from your job” She blurted out and Jeremia stopped eating.

“Hey, that’s not a nice thing to say”

“I just want you to try living normally.”

Jeremia stared at the woman who she considered her little sister over the years, “I don’t think my life would be normal after I took this job. Somebody’s got to do the dirty work”

The younger woman frowned and insisted, “Still, I hope you get fired”

* * *

“Excuse me sir? Come again?”

Fleet Admiral Sakazuki gave Jeremia a look that told her that he didn’t like repeating himself, “The World Government appreciates your work these past 15 years. You have certainly made yourself useful however your services are no longer needed at this point.”

Jeremia blinked and was tempted to ask if Tashigi has anything to do with it.

“Now now Sakazuki, don’t be too harsh on her” Sengoku who sat across her smiled. She was currently in a meeting room together with the people who had known her existence as an assassin, strong people overwhelming her with their presence. She tried to be calm and dignified as possible.

“You did a job well done Miss Lahen” Sengoku continued, “You were one of our most successful assassins from the special corps, however last week’s incident has place you on an unnecessary spot light, reports say that Revolutionaries are digging deep trying to know our plans through your identity. So the World Government has decided that your previous assignment to be your last.”

Jeremia did not reject the idea. After the incident in the island, she felt like she needed a break however being let go all of a sudden, where will she start?

“Don’t worry, all information about you and your work for the past years would be kept classified” Sengoku glanced at Sakazuki who nodded. It was like a silent agreement. “And to you, any information about your work and your relation to us must be kept secret as well.”

“If any word gets out, I will make sure that you are taken care off. We are not letting you go out of kindness, you can still be used.” Sakazuki grumbled and their eyes were on her, pressuring her to give the answer they wanted or she felt like she’ll be eliminated on the spot.

“I understand”

“Your service of course would be compensated” The Former Fleet Admiral handed her a check with an amount that almost made her eyes roll. “If we both cooperate then there shouldn’t be any problem. You’re free to live your life as you choose.”

* * *

Smoker was waiting for her outside the meeting room, he threw out the cigars he was smoking and knelt down his back faced to her, telling her to get on.

Jeremia chuckled and held on his neck, “I’m too old for this”

“You aren’t if your leg is broken” Smoker began carrying her, careful with her casted leg. A soft nostalgia filled her mind, he used to carry her this way when they were still children.

“I can already walk fine in a week”

“So how did it go?” Her brother asked, Jeremia smirked and showed him the check.

“Look, I’m richer than you” she teased, “I’m set out for life, I don’t think I have to work at all”

“I was worried they’ll kill you” Smoker said grimly and she patted his head for comfort.

“Sakazuki wanted to but Sengoku allowed me to make a pledge of silence and live the rest of my days peacefully.”

Jeremia did not feel anything at all during the meeting, she was surprised that they let her go that easily but she did not feel any sadness for losing her job or being cast aside like a pawn. She felt freedom.

“What do you think I should do?” She asked

“You can buy a whole damn island with that money for starters” He suggested, finally removing the dread deep inside him while he waited outside the meeting room. Smoker had seen a lot of assassins in his days as an officer, most of them were killed by their own contractors to keep them silent. He would not have the face to explain to their mother if Jeremia was to die that way.

“You know, there’s island in the New World where I had an assignment a year ago. It’s was a lively island and the people were really friendly”

Jeremia put her head on his shoulder, “There’s this shop just outside town, it was empty and for sale. It was not that big but it had three floors and behind it was a meadow full of irises. When I saw it, I said to myself that if I had the chance, I would buy it and live there for the rest of my life”

Smoker considered himself as a terrible brother, he didn’t get the chance to give her a good life. Their family was poor, with their mother the only one supporting them by working in a tea factory. Once he reached 15, he enlisted to the Marines, needing the money to support the three of them. But their mother unexpectedly died from an accident leaving him to raise an 8-year-old Jeremia. His sister understood that there were only the two of them left and decided to follow him into the Marines so they could still be together but he never wanted her to become an assassin.

Smoker blamed Sengoku for making her blindly follow his trust. Guilt accumulated year after year as his sister began to change. Jeremia became less of a child and more of a hardened soldier with a look in her eyes that told him that she’d seen a lot more than him, every injury she had from her work was a thorn in his heart. It wasn’t how he wanted her to live.

Relief flooded through him when she told him of her dreams like a normal person would.

“What would you sell?” He asked, “Maybe you could sell some cigars and liquor”

“Oh no, I'm not going to sell your vices. You better stop that smoking habit of yours or you’ll never get married. I’ll probably sell spices and tea, especially the ones mother used to love”

Smoker gave a knowing smile, glad that Jeremia couldn’t see it or she’ll tease the hell out of him.

* * *

Shanks had never felt so frustrated in his entire life—he spent a lot of time trying to find out who she was but he ended up with nothing. Not a single line of information about Jeremia Lahen aside from she’s Vice Admiral Smoker’s sister. It was a first in his life that he let a woman distract him for the longest time. Those grey eyes would haunt him, he could never forget the feeling of being studied and measured. He tried to pry but the Marines showed no records of her, unlike her well-known brother. He guessed she might be a mercenary or a spy but the question is for who?

He put on a shirt and went out of his cabin. The deck was empty aside from those on night's watch. He waved at his crew member at the crow’s nest as he passed by. He didn’t feel like sleeping at the moment, getting some fresh air might clear his head.

“’Sup Boss?” Yassop came up from behind him, “Can’t sleep?”

“Nah, just someone I can’t get out of my head” he explained

Yassop laughed, “Aren’t you old for wet dreams?”

“Shut up” Shanks chuckled with him

After sharing a bottle of whiskey, they both headed in for the night and he could never get her out of his head, even in his dreams.


	4. Hypnotized

“Where do you want this?” Smoker entered the room hauling a three boxes of tea leaves on top of each other with Tashigi waiting in line behind him, carrying a box of star anise.

“Just put them on the floor” Jeremia said as she carried some boxes up to the second floor. At first she meant buying the shop as a joke to Smoker some time ago but both he and Tashigi ended up convincing her that it might be a good idea.

It was in a spring island, just a day’s sail from G-5. An independent island with a spoken rule that it was not to be unclaimed by both Marines and pirates. The island’s town was busy and lively but not too overly populated for her taste. The docks were full of fish trading and there were farms spread across the island, it was pretty much self-sustaining. The island was well known for its flowers that blooms all year round attracting many visitors.

Smoker and Tashigi used their days off to help her move, the people did not mind that they were Marines so as long that they do not cause any trouble.

Her new property was made of stone bricks standing three stories tall and enough land around it to boast a small garden. It was located on a high part of the island and overlooked the docks. It looked old, probably older than both of them but Smoker told her that it looked sturdy and could survive storms. They expected the wooden interior to be rotting and in need of repairs but to their surprise, it was clean and well-taken care of by the previous owner who was a young man trying to sell off his grandparent’s house.

Jeremia had no idea how to run a business and had to educate herself with books before deciding to move in. At first, she thought Smoker had no interest in such but he was the one who searched and bought the stocks she would sell and used his ship to take them to the island.

It felt like they were were finally making something on their own. Both of them had wayward occupations which required them to move around so often. A pleasant feeling rose from her chest at the thought they are building something permanent.

“How’s your leg?” He asked as he brought in another set of boxes filled with cigars which he forcefully insisted to add to her shop.

Jeremia swung her leg back and forth, “It can move it well now.”

Smoker grunted and took the box she was carrying, “Don’t push yourself.”

It was already evening when they finished putting everything in the house. The two Marines hurriedly left as they are to report back to base as soon as possible. Smoker was reluctant and wanted to stay and Tashigi had to drag him out. But before they left, he gave back her weapons with a new rifle and said he would feel better if she had them in her midst.

Now she sat on her front porch, drinking the tea she brewed like her mother taught her before. Jeremia never felt so quiet, no longer feeling the rush. After her dismissal, she felt like an abandoned puppy and not expecting to return to normality so early. But somehow, she thought that being fired isn’t so bad.

“Maybe I could probably get married” Jeremia muttered to herself but quickly dismissed the thought as she caressed the long scar on her arm and remembered there others more underneath her shirt and pants. She headed back in after finishing her tea and prepared for work the next day.

* * *

The next day, the Red Force docked by the ports of the island and now the whole crew is inland visiting the casinos, cabarets and bars, it was a break they deserved after the strong storms and sea battles they went through for the past month. But what bugged the crew is that their captain, who was usually at the front lines during these times, is just locked up in his cabin.

Benn was also looking forward for the break but the look on his co-senior officers’ faces made his excitement fade away.

“There’s something wrong with Shanks” Lucky Roux murmured to Yassop as they stood near their captain’s door to knock and invite him for a few drinks

“He drinks less nowadays” Yassop agreed. A few things changed about their captain. He stopped drinking so often, also stopped going to brothels and even gambling. At night, he would usually just sleep instead of chugging another bottle of his favorite whiskey. Shanks’ change of habits was something the whole crew had noticed ever since that incident in North Blue.

All because of a woman.

“Did he tell you anything Benn?” Yassop asked him but he shook his head

Even his first mate was worried, Benn never expected a childlike drunkard like Shanks to change like this.

“I bet for 50,000 belli that he’s poisoned” Lucky Roux said

“Just open the damned door Roux”

He did open the door and the trio was baffled to see Shanks on his table writing in the logs and updating maps.

“Don’t you think it's time to take a break from work? We’re in an island remember?” Yassop said

“Well, you guys have fun. You have Benn to watch over you”

His three officers stared at him, “So you’re not going to drink?” Lucky Roux asked

“No, I already had half a bottle today." Shanks continued looking at the papers.

Lucky Roux hysterically jumped on his captain and shook him. “Noooo. You aren’t the Shanks I knooooow. He’s poisoned I tell you!!!!”

“Get your fat ass off me Roux! I’m not poisoned!”

Yassop looked at Ben while Roux wrestled with their captain. “I can’t believe it. He usually chugs one barrel of liquor a day at least” he told Benn

“If you want, we can go back to North Blue to find her.” Roux continued to shake the captain

“What are you talking about?!”

Benn sighed, “Let’s leave him be, you two head first to the island. I’ll catch up later”

“You gonna convince him?”

The first mate shrugged and dragged Roux off Shanks. The two left the room leaving Benn and Shanks.

“Come on spill it” Benn said

“It’s nothing”

“You’ve been acting weird these past few months Boss. The crew seriously thought you were possessed or something”

Shanks laughed, “That’s a funny thought”

Benn tapped his foot impatiently at him. His first mate was in his crew for the longest time and Shanks trusted Benn with his life and most of all, he’s his closest friend.

“Alright. I’ll tell you about it over a round of drinks” His captain stood up.

His first mate followed him down to the island to find a bar in the middle of the day. It was not unusual setting for their crazy captain who would happily drink day and night even with a hangover. They walked through the busy streets, while glancing around to find a good place to drink. Both pirates’ attention was suddenly caught by a commotion a few shops from them, there was someone yelling “thief!” and people running towards their direction.

Shanks’ placed his hand on his sword as he caught sight of a man running with a purse in his arms. For some reason the thief stumbled down in front of them, Benn pointed his flintlock and Shanks, his sword near the thief’s neck, making him freeze in terror.

At first, they thought that the thief was unlucky to fall while running but then they saw a knife pinning down his pants on the ground.

Benn didn’t miss Shank’s reaction when a woman approached them and pulled the knife from the thief’s pants. When she looked up at them, she was surprised herself.

Black hair, grey eyes. Just like Roux said, Benn thought.

She looked around her late 20’s with a tall and lean build showing underneath her black tight fit pants and white shirt. Her hair braided until her waist making her mysterious ash-like eyes pop and that scar slanting above her brow made her more intriguing. He didn’t even wonder why his captain can’t get over her, the woman was a looker.

* * *

It took Jeremia a long time to finish sorting everything in her shop and home. The shop was on the first floor, with mahogany shelves and built in glass cases and wooden boxes that was filled with tea and spices. There was a specially made wooden cabinet with glass panels for the cigars and a stylish mahogany counter at the end of the room. She assigned the stock room on the second and the third floor as her home. One bedroom with a bathroom, a living room, kitchen and small dining room which she meticulously decorated and painted in a simple brown accent. She loved the veranda the most as it overlooked the island and the flower meadows.

That afternoon, she headed to town to look for decorations for the interior when a thief bumped into her, a woman was screaming from behind for someone to stop him. Jeremia quickly took the knife she sheathed on her boots and threw it with precision at the thief who stumbled before turning at the corner. Her heart began thumping wildly as she ran and saw a familiar face holding a sword over the thief’s neck. She was about to rub her eyes, as if they were deceiving her.

Jeremia took her knife as the town’s guards dragged the subdued thief away. Shanks sheathed his sword and asked her with a smile.

“How’s your leg?”


	5. I didn't need to look for you

Shanks’ frustration was cured as her eyes met his, he had always wished to see those irises again. She hesitated to answer his question but after sheathing her knife back in her boot she straightened up, “It’s alright now”

Jeremia definitely had many things on her plate that the memory of Akagami Shanks drifted at the back of her brain. But she could feel herself tremble just from remembering him. He was a bit different because his unbearable aura was no longer there, perhaps it only shows when he is in battle. His eyes were relaxed yet it looked like they was studying her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Jeremia definitely didn’t want to be studied.

“Guess what we had before wasn't a proper introduction, Jeremia was it?” he said casually and stretched his hand.

More memories filled her mind, the dangerous look he had when he asked her name especially lingered. She had forgotten that she had carelessly given her name to a stranger but Jeremia thought that she was no longer an assassin, she no longer needed to hide.

“Yes.” She shook his hand.

It took every ounce of sanity Shanks had not make it obvious that he wanted to pull her to somewhere else.

“Shanks” he replied “and this is my first mate, Benn Beckman”

The tall pony-tailed man beside him who nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’m well aware” Jeremia gave a small smile, “I shouldn’t be keeping you Captain, I’ll be on my way”

When Jeremia was out of sight, Benn had to nudge Shanks who was standing still in the middle of the street like a statue.

“I thought you’re going to ask her out.” Benn said

“I thought so too” His captain blankly replied, still staring at the direction she disappeared into. Benn sighed as he pulled his shoulder and dragged him to the nearest bar. He reminded himself to ask Roux to make a portrait of the woman and get more intel about her to help his lovestruck captain.

* * *

The shop was unbelievably a success, Jeremia found herself busy as customers came flocking into her shop. She didn’t expect them to be this many even after the opening day, considering that it was far from the town center.

She grinned as she rang up another purchase into her nearly full cash register, she would definitely treat Smoker and Tashigi once they come visit. The cigars were really popular which were a very good blend from the East Blue, she kept in mind to ask Smoker for more as they were constantly selling since last week’s opening.

The customers dwindled by noon and by 4 in the afternoon, she decided to close early. Jeremia didn’t think that counting money would interest her. During her former days, she usually used her salary for weapons and for work purposes, now she’s thinking where she should spend them.

She donated a chunk of what’s left in her check to wherever she can under Smoker’s name and kept the rest as her savings in case the shop didn’t go so well. Happy with her sales, she proceeded to check the inventory and restock. With the cigars selling well, she toyed with the idea of adding liquor to her shelves. Trade from the Four blues into the New World was very much difficult and people will sought after it for its rarity. Jeremia chuckled, just before she had no business sense.

Spending her night in a bar sounded like a good idea, a small celebration for her success. Jeremia made sure to lock all the doors then grabbed a thin jacket. Out of habit, she slipped a small knife in her boot that had a sheath sewed in, it wasn’t like she needed it but she felt safer if she had a weapon on her.

The knife reminded her of her encounter with Shanks in town. In the horizon, she can clearly see the outline of their huge ship on the docks, it’s been there for a week now but she never met him or his crew again.

Jeremia leisurely walked to town, which was lively even at night. She headed to the bar Smoker introduced to her when she moved in and since then, it’s where she’d always go when she feels like drinking. It was a cozy place, not too noisy, the music is good and they have really good liquor.

Just as she opened the door, Jeremia began to take back her positive thoughts on the place. The pub was currently filled with drunken men who looked like pirates, they were all laughing and dancing, some are gambling at the corner. A few are trying to bribe the waitresses for a good night, they were so drunk that they did not even notice her enter.

“Are you reserved for the night?” She asked the owner, who was a huge man currently pouring out a huge glass of ale from a keg.

“Oh Miss Jeremia, have a seat” the owner smiled upon seeing one of his regulars, “No, but these pirates scared the other customers but I couldn’t complain, they gave a lot of money, didn't break stuff too. It’s quieter here by the bar or if you’d like I’ll clean up a table for you.”

Jeremia took a seat at one of the wooden stools, “I think I’ll sit here”, at least she can still hear the music at this spot.

“What can I get you? Ale?”

“No, get me something good. I feel like celebrating today” she grinned

“I take it your shop is doing great” the owner grinned back right at her.

“You should have seen your wife when she grabbed the expensive bags of the rare green tea from South Blue” She put a hand on her heart, “May the gods bless her”

“Didn’t think those things were even drinkable until my wife served them on our breakfast table” The owner began to mix her a cocktail, “Now I know why those rich ass nobles drink them so much but it’s burning my pocket.”

“Better tie your wife up, I’ve got new tea leaves coming in a few days”

“Lady, you’re gonna get me bankrupt at the end of the month”

* * *

He felt someone shaking him awake and scowled when he felt a headache beginning to ram his head.

“Hey Captain get up” Yassop tapped Shank’s shoulder, trying to awaken him from his slumber on the couch.

“What is it??” Annoyed, Shanks swatted away his hand

“You ought to see this Boss” He heard a sense of urgency in Yassop’s voice that made him sit up thinking that it’s an emergency. He glanced at Yassop and Lucky Roux who were standing in front of him.

“What? Is there an enemy?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. They’ve been drinking in the same bar nonstop for days. He’s feeling a terrible hangover brewing up.

“It might be an enemy but we’re waiting till you see it” His two officers pointed at a certain direction

“You could have asked Benn about it—” He turned to see the vixen who had entranced him, sitting at one of the bar stools. She had a happy expression on her face while talking to the bar owner which kind of added to his headache

Benn sent her portrait to his intel a few days ago and Shanks found out that she was an assassin under the name “Mia”. Even Yassop had recognized her, saying that she had a notorious reputation but most often avoid the public eye. There was no information about who she works for, probably working for alone.

The day they met in North Blue finally checks out when news came in that a mafia boss was killed with a single gunshot wound on his forehead. The ruffian pirates who attacked the island couldn’t have done it. It was clean and fast like a professional’s work.

It amused him that she and her brother were on opposite sides of the coin, a fully-fledged Marine and hired killer. He thinks that there’s something more about her and he’s dying to know.

Shanks stood up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up, trying to make himself look presentable and hopefully he didn’t smell like he hadn’t bathed in days. Her occupation did not concern him, he had associated himself with dangerous people, it was exciting as it sounded.

But Jeremia Lahen was different, Shanks didn’t know why he couldn’t ask her out and take her to his bed as easily as asking those barmaids. There was an aura telling him that she shouldn’t be handled like a bed warmer. It was dangerous when a man who doesn’t like to be committed feels like there’s something more. A sign that he should run fast to the other direction.

But hell, curiosity kills the cat.

Yassop and Roux gave him a thumbs up when he emerged from the bathroom looking like a sober man. They gave him silent encouragement as Shanks made his way to the bar, momentarily glancing at Benn who was looking at him from the gambling table. The three officers were waiting for his next move, warning him that he’ll never hear the end of it if he chicken’s out this time

* * *

On her fourth glass of cocktail, Jeremia was having a good time despite drinking alone, it was always the best when drinking with Smoker but the owner was experimenting on a few cocktails and she didn’t mind testing them, it was a good night to get drunk.

All of a sudden, she felt a shiver in her spine, almost clearing her senses from the alcohol. Jeremia’s instinct switched fast and heart beats thundered her ears until it focused on one heartbeat just a few steps behind her. She felt uneasy, someone was watching her.

Everything went back to normal when she saw Shanks sit beside her and order a glass of ale.

“Oh” she said

“Why does it sound like I surprised you?” His handsome face showed a toothy grin, “Nice to see you again Jeremia”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you when I arrived. So, this is your crew?” she asked

“Sorry to say.” Shanks glanced at his rowdy crewmates, “But they’re more manageable once they sobered up”

Jeremia chuckled, “I’m sure they are”

She had nothing against pirates, unlike Smoker who is so intent on hunting them down. She had met trustworthy ones that had helped her in times, she didn’t want to generalize them all to be evil.

“You aren’t afraid?” He asked after taking a chug of his ale, “Most people would scamper once they saw us”

“I don’t think anyone wouldn’t be nervous when they see the one of the Four Emperors. And no, I’m not afraid, I’m already used to trouble”

“I’m sure you are Mia”

Shanks was fascinated by how her defense rose up in a split second. Her grey eyes suddenly looked like they were burning yet it made his whole body feel cold, almost making him shiver. If this was how it felt to be her prey, he just might get addicted.

Jeremia calmed herself quickly after she showed a momentary hostility. “You looked me up” she said, taking a drink.

“Couldn’t help it. It’s my first time meeting an intriguing woman, I’m not going to tell anyone that the Vice Admiral Smoker’s sister is an assassin”

“I’m no longer one. I’ve been out of commission for a month now”

“Oh? After your successful hit in North Blue?”

She felt him observing her, trying to pry more. Jeremia has to be careful, his friendly demeanor might make her to spill out everything she knows.

“Yes” She said and drank cocktail to release the tension. Shanks noticed that she was getting uncomfortable.

“I didn’t mean to bring it up.” He said, “I apologize. Have a conversation with me Jeremia, I won’t mention it anymore.”

He tried to rile her up now he’s flirting with her?

Jeremia blinked, “You are not going to blackmail or force to hire me or anything right?”

Shanks laughed, “I wouldn’t, I was telling the truth when I said I couldn’t help but look you up.”—and because I have been dreaming about you, but he held that thought. “What are you doing in this island?”

“I moved here. I set up a tea and spice shop just outside town” Jeremia was beginning to get comfortable with him again. It flooded Shanks with relief, he didn’t want her running off.

“That’s an unusual change of occupation.”

“I was surprised as well, I didn’t think I could run a business” A small smile graced her face thinking back at how she started. The alcohol was probably giving her a little courage to have a casual conversation with the powerful pirate.

“Good for you”

“How about you? What brings your mighty crew here?”

“Don’t put us on a pedestal, in the end we’re just a bunch of drunkards” His laugh made her feel giddy and something feels off whenever he smiles. “After all the trouble we’ve caused here and there, these idiots needed a well-deserved rest. I usually give them about two weeks to get wasted.”

“What a generous captain you are”

“I have to please them time after time so they’ll stay obedient”

“Captaaain!!” One of his men drunkenly yelled at their direction and the rest of the crew turned their attention to them.

“Captain has another beautiful lady!”

“That’s so unfair Boss, why do you get to have them all?”

Shanks held her arm and grinned at them, “That’s because you guys aren’t attractive enough”

“What a liar” A blonde man in dreadlocks approached them, unlike the others—he was more sober and held out his hand to Jeremia.

“The name’s Yassop, this alcoholic bastard’s senior officer. Nice to meet you”

“Jeremia, Nice to meet you” She smiled

How about spending time with me instead my lady. I can make you laugh more than my captain here“” He boasted, not letting go of her hand. Jeremia had heard about the Red Hair Pirates’ officers, each were as notorious as their captain. She felt that she was lucky that she got to meet them on their good side.

“Get out of here Yassop, you’re married and you have a child. Stop flirting” Shanks waived him away but Yassop kept holding on Jeremia’s hand. So Shanks pulled her up her stool and took her jacket, “Alright that’s enough drinking for today. I’d better get you home”

She heard a bunch of protests from the crew but they didn’t disobey their captain.

“I want all of your drunk asses on the ship in the morning” Shanks announced then took out a few belli from his pocket and gave it to the owner, “For the lady’s drinks” he said and guided her to the door. She waved at the crew and the owner before they left.

Yassop was grinning as he stared at the slammed door and Roux put his hand around his shoulders wearing the same face.

“You think she’s the one who’s finally gonna anchor him?” The round man asked

“Tried that with Makino before but Boss is too much of a free spirit to get himself grounded” Yassop took a long chug, “But I think she’ll do. What do you think Benn?”

The two turned to their fellow officer smoking at the gambling table, “Why not place our bets?”


	6. Smoke and Flowers

The red-haired pirate walked her back to her home, continuing their conversation from before. He did not notice that Jeremia was holding the arm he held. It was hot and tingling, in a possibly good way.

She knew what she was feeling, Jeremia might be single for most of her life but she was not a fool, she knows that it’s attraction she’s feeling right now.

They were the only people walking on the streets and he was only a few centimeters away from her. She tried listening to his heartbeat, it was calm—almost like a lullaby in her ears. As it had before, his presence was making her feel safe, telling her that she didn’t need to watch her back and be wary of enemies like in the past. For a stranger to lull her instincts like this.

By the time they reached the front door, her heart was beating loudly.

“You didn’t have to take me home” She said, trying to avoid his eyes

“I know that you’re fully capable of taking care of yourself” Shanks smiled, “When was the last time a man had taken you home?”

“Aside from my brother? None.”

“That’s a shame” He chuckled, “It was a short talk but I enjoyed it. You better head in now, you probably have an early start tomorrow.”

“I did enjoy it too. Ohh, I should pay you for the drinks” She fumbled for her wallet but Shanks held her hands and shook his head, “No need”.

She realized her mistake when she looked up to him, his black eyes were dark and deep like the ocean during the night, dangerous and unknown. She expected for the kiss to be cold but Jeremia was surprised how her lips are burning with his.

Shanks had tried to control himself but the way she melted into him was pushing his self-control. Her scent was enough to drive him crazy. He noticed that she was not used to kissing with the way her lips closed shut when he tried to slip his tongue in but he patiently taught her, enjoying every minute of it. His arm held her slim waist, holding her up before she could collapse.

Her grey eyes were hazy and dreamy when he pulled away. As much as he wants to take her then and now, Shanks wasn’t a fool to ignore that she wasn’t used to such a thing, he even had a hunch that she was a virgin.

Jeremia had a hard time collecting her thoughts, her senses were a huge mess. The taste of ale lingering on her tongue.

“You better go in, it’s late” he said. Jeremia nodded and looked for her keys but suddenly cursed when she clumsily dropped it.

Shanks chuckled and picked it up for her. After he made sure that she was inside, he happily whistled his way back to the Red Force.

Jeremia slammed the door of her room shut and sat on the carpeted floor blushing like a lovestruck teenager. All her life she had never let anyone touch her like that much less a stranger who made her knees weak from a kiss.

“It must be the alcohol” she murmured as she changed into her night clothes. Never in her life did she think that she’ll be attracted to a pirate—not just any pirate, one of the most feared and the way he kissed her awakened something within her.

With him on her mind as she lay down to sleep, “What the hell did you just do to me?”

* * *

Jeremia heard nothing from him during the day, she was suddenly thinking that what happened last night was just a casual kiss. A kiss that she could not forget. The thought of it makes her sigh, now she was confused and wanted to know why he even did it.

As far as she’s concerned, she never had any intimate experience with the opposite sex. Her past job didn’t exactly allow her to engage into relationships. An assassin’s path is to be alone or she’ll risk the people she cared about.

Maybe it’s just a temporary situation, one that is driven by attraction and lust but not love. She was old enough to know that such relationships exist, even Smoker had a fair share of those.

Personally, she didn’t like engaging a close relationship with people who would just leave after pleasure. Her mother’s stories of true love drilled into her head until she became an adult that she refused to engage in flings. But her heart would ache sometimes whenever she sees a couple or a family, and thought what it would be like to have her own.

It was already past lunch time and she was starving but there were still customers around, she could not take a break.

The door chime suddenly rang and she turned to see Benn Beckman enter the shop. Some of the customers began checking out their purchases and scurrying out of the store. However, some also greeted him with a friendly smile. Benn is a very famous pirate; he and his crew’s wanted posters would grace every island there is. But even without knowing him, the tall and muscular man had an atmosphere around him that screamed “pirate" all over. Benn gave a little nod to those who acknowledged him then he continued scanning the shelves of the store. His attention particularly piqued at the cigar cabinet behind the counter.

“Good Day Mr. Beckman” she said

“Sorry about that” Benn pointed at the door, “I scared some of your customers”

Jeremia thought that the rifle slung on his shoulder probably added to the intimidation.

“I don’t mind” she smiled, “What can I do for you?”

“Heard from town that you sell quality cigars. If I had known this nice place from the beginning, I wouldn’t have spent days walking around.”

Jeremia pulled out a few boxes of cigar from the cabinet and showed it to him, “My collection isn’t much, I invested for a few varieties first”

“What do you have?”

“I have a few brands from East Blue, mature type cigars from Paradise and there’s these petite ones from North Blue”

Benn carefully inspected the cigars and asked, “Would you mind if I smoke one of each? I’ll be paying for them of course.”

“Oh, please go ahead”

“Is there any place I can smoke? the smell might linger in your shop. And since I’m the only one here, why not get something to eat? You looked like you were about to eat those tea leaves.”

Jeremia was surprised at his consideration and led him to the back door into the meadow. She momentarily left him to ring up the purchases of the last few customers then closed the shop. She went home to get a pitcher of juice and a few sandwiches then joined him at the bench overlooking the flowers.

She was wary of Benn, she was always careful when meeting with strangers but Jeremia wondered why she felt safe with him as it was with Shanks, she could not feel any ill-intent from them.

They were really an obnoxious crew.

She offered him a glass of apple juice and a tuna sandwich and they ate in comfortable silence. He smoked all four cigars in a matter of an hour which amazed and scared her at the same time. If Smoker was here, they would definitely get along.

“What would you have preferred from all of these?” Benn asked as he smoked his last cigar

“The one from East Blue smelled the best for me. It’s my brother’s favorite”

“Oh? Seems like that Smoker has a good taste”

She raised her brow and was about to ask how he knew but Shanks popped into her mind. Of course, his crew would have known as well.

“Don’t worry. Out of all of us in the ship, only Shanks, Yassop and Roux and I know about you.” He explained after reading her face which shortly flickered with anxiety.

“Glad to know. I didn’t realize that I was worth researching”

“Well, our Captain had an uncanny interest for you. Even we were curious who you were.”

“Your intel must be very talented, all information about my work is classified. I would appreciate it if you keep to yourselves”

Benn gave her a smirk, “We may be pirates but we’re not undignified enough to spread information around. And from the looks of it, once word gets out, your quiet life here will end”

Such a smart and scary man, Jeremia thought.

They went back to the shop a few minutes later with Benn carrying the tray. He ended up buying 5 boxes of her brother’s favorite cigar and a few ones from Paradise. He didn’t bother paying the exact amount and just handed her a big pouch of money that she felt like more that what he’s paying for.

Jeremia protested, “I think this is too much”

Benn put an unlit cigar on his mouth and carried his purchases on one arm, “Keep it, it’s for the food and drinks.”

She was sensible enough to know that there’s no use arguing with this man.

“By the way, Boss said he’ll pick you up later for dinner”

“I beg your pardon?” She asked, her eyebrow raised

Only a deep chuckle came out of Benn’s lips and he turned to leave.


	7. Under the Palm Trees

Jeremia sat in her living room, dressed to go out. It had been two hours since sundown and there wasn’t any sign from Shanks.

She thought that maybe Benn was only messing with her. But getting to know him from that short afternoon talk told her otherwise.

Concluded that Shanks will not come, she decided to eat out for once. She roamed around the streets, checking for restaurants she hadn’t tried yet, deciding whether she’ll have seafood or a steak.

Jeremia felt someone jerk her arm.

“There you are” She felt herself lean on Shank’s well-built hard body as she stumbled backwards.

“I was looking all over for you. Didn’t Benn tell you that I was going to pick you up?”

Jeremia straightened herself, feeling a little hot on the ears. “He did.”

“Well, I found you now” Shanks said, glancing at the restaurant she was looking at before, “Guess I was a little late. Have you eaten yet?”

“No”

“Then come with me, I’m starving” He linked his hands to hers and they began walking towards the docks.

“Where are we going? I thought we were going to eat?” she asked

“We’re going to eat in my ship?”

He saw interest fill her eyes like a child, “You mean I get to see those palm trees?”

Shanks raised his brow, “You haven’t seen palm trees before?” and received a light jab from her.

“Don’t be a moron. I haven’t seen them planted on a ship.”

The ship was huge, it could probably carry over a hundred men. Three wide sails supported by large red masts and a smaller sail at the quarterdeck, the first two sails were painted with their Jolly Roger in the middle, a skull with three black lines over the left eye painted red in between and behind the skull were two crossed swords instead of bones. It looked very majestic.

Shanks guided her to the deck, “Welcome to the Red Force”

“She’s beautiful”

Contrary to the its size, there were only a few men around the ship. She’d seen some of them in bounty posters and they were all looking at her cautiously but one look from their Captain told them that she was his guest.

“Hey boss” A smiling round man wearing a green stripped shirt with a matching bandana approached them and greeted her, “I didn’t get to introduce myself before, I’m Lucky Roux”

“Pleased to meet you” Jeremia nodded

Roux handed Shanks a large picnic basket, “Everything’s here boss, the quarter helm is cleared too”

“Where’s Yassop and Benn?”

“They’re in town. They said they're gonna go another round in the casino. Now go, I’ll keep watch for tonight” Roux laughed and shooed them off.

“What’s in the quarter helm?” She asked as Shanks led her across the deck, passing by the captain’s cabin which was a round circular room in the middle of the ship.

“It’s the part that you were looking forward to” He grinned as they ascended the stairs to the back of the ship. Taking her by surprise when she saw palm trees towering over them. She didn’t notice Shanks at the side, smiling at her fondly.

“Wow” It was the only thing she could say when realized she was stepping on grass.

“Don’t be too amazed, it’s just a bunch of palm trees” He said and placed the picnic basket on a table set up under the shade of a tree

“Not all ships have trees planted on them as far as I know” Jeremia followed him and helped him take out the food in the basket.

“Did Roux cook this?” she asked, her mouth watering at the scent of the steak and lobster.

“Yeah, he has a knack for this kind of thing” Shanks was pleased when he pulled out a bottle of red wine from the basket, Roux didn’t miss a thing.

Once they were set up they began to eat and the food did not disappoint, the tuna sandwich she had for lunch wasn’t enough so she ate until she was full. She noticed that the food in Shanks plate was already sliced up into pieces, probably in consideration for his handicap.

That was then she asked, “How did you lose your arm?”

Shanks looked at her funnily, “Most women would become pale and faint at the subject”

“I am not “most women” and I have seen a lot worse than a severed arm”

He took on her challenge, “I sure you have. Well I met this kid many years ago in East Blue. There’s a small village there called Foosha, we stayed there for a few months and our crew bonded with this brat”

He refilled her glass and continued, “There was a bunch of bandits who came into the village and ransacked a bar we were in and this kid tried to fight them all of but it ended with the bandits throwing him into the sea.”

“A brave boy”

Shanks nodded in agreement, “The brat ate a devil fruit, I had to jump in or he’ll sink in the bottom of the ocean. But there was a sea king treading the waters and was about to eat him when I reached him so I let my arm get severed just to save him.”

Jeremia was speechless, to think that he would jump in harm’s way to save a child. His story tugged her heartstrings and certainly gave her another side of him besides the being an Emperor of the sea.

“Luffy was an absolute troublemaker. Kept on saying that he’ll become a pirate and sail his way through the ocean to become the pirate king. Those were the words of a child but I believed him.” He laughed, telling her that he never regretted doing it.

“Luffy? You mean Monkey D. Luffy?” She perked up at the sound of a familiar name.

“Yeah, you met him?”

Jeremia gave a small laugh, “If you only knew how deep my brother’s grudge for him is. Smoker vowed to hunt him down, even requested a transfer to G-5 so he can track him here in the New World”

He gave a boisterous laugh, his eyes filled with pride, “To think that he would make it here to the New World”

“Did you both meet again?”

“Nah, that child has a lot more to go before he can face me. We made a promise after passing on to him Roger’s hat, that he’ll have to become a great pirate before we can meet again”

A strong wind from the sea came fluttering through the sails, almost extinguishing the lantern on their table. Jeremia realized that the man in front of her was meant for great things, that he was part of something in the world that was bigger, somewhere that is beyond her.

“How about you? How did you get that scar on your face” Shanks asked, changing the subject.

“Smoker” she simply said, smiling

“Huh? Your brother did that to you?”

“It’s a funny story really. You promise not to tell anyone?”

Shanks quickly nodded, happy that he was trusted.

“Our mother died when we were really young and Smoker had just started as a Marine. We didn’t want to get separated so the only solution was for me to enlist. So every time he gets home or on his days off, we would train together so I would be ready once I was eligible to enlist”

She unconsciously put a hand on her scar, “It started with wooden knives and swords but as time passed, we began training with the real thing. It was unintentional really, but because of our inexperience we wounded each other. He gave me this small gash and I made a large cut on his chest.”

“That’s a little bit extreme for children”

“Don’t act innocent. You were part of Gol D. Roger’s crew when you were young. Who knows what kind of dangers and adventures you’ve been through.”

Shanks grinned, “You’ve got a point. Does your brother know about your past job?”

Jeremia carefully thought out her answer, she’d better watch her words and leave the important details out. “Yes and he was pretty much against it. But when we both knew that there was no turning back any longer, he came into terms with it.”

“Sounds like you didn’t like the job. Like you didn’t have any choice but to continue even if you didn’t want it anymore”

She cringed a little at his statement, she hates it when someone point out the truth for her.

“I didn’t. At first, my assignments were human traffickers, bombers, syndicates, some pirates but the list changed in time and I was suddenly killing people who had families, who have homes to return to. I wasn’t one of those who kill because they enjoyed it”

When Jeremia looked at him, her expression was blank and sad, “I don’t mind if you think of me as a murderer, I knew what I was doing.”

Somehow she felt a little fear on what he would say, already predicting that he wants her out of his ship. But before that could even happen, she stood up and said her goodbyes.

“I must be going now. My shipments will arrive tomorrow and I’ll be busy.” She tried to ignore the fact that he wasn’t looking at her, “Thank you so much for the dinner”

Jeremia began walking across the deck, she had long gone into terms with the guilt in her heart as well as the consequences for being a former hitman but Shanks’ silence was tearing her conscience apart.

When she gets home, she needs to call Smoker. Jeremia stopped by the rails to see her hands shaking and her breathing becoming shallower and faster by the second. 

“Calm down” Shanks’ low voice made her turn around; she almost fell in fear as he angrily looked at her. She squeezed her eyes shut when he moved towards her but she felt him carry her on his arm.

“Wha—” she exclaimed as he carried her to his cabin and let her sit on the bed. Contrary to his expression, the way he held her was gentle. He crossed the room to pour a cup of water and gave it to her.

“Do you always become this anxious when you talk about your past?” he asked

Jeremia shook her head as she drank. Shanks placed the cup on the table and pulled her to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, trying to calm down. Moments later, the shaking stopped and she was able to breathe normally.

“This has never happened before and I don’t have a damn clue why you make me feel like this” She said, trying to break free but Shanks’ arm held her in place, “You even looked like you’re about to kill me”

She felt him laugh, “I was angry that you had to go through that. I’m not saying that what you did was wrong, I’m not saying that it was right either. You had choices to make that would break you. That’s how life works sweetheart.”

They stayed that way for a few more minutes.

“And your choice was to have sex with a former hired killer”

“Of course, that’s part of the plan—” he said but caught himself and pulled away from her, “What? Why do you think I would want that?”

Jeremia rolled her eyes “I thought pirates were more straight forward than this?”

“We are not that uncouth” Shanks put a hand on his hip.

“Guess words won’t work after all” She said and begun undressing.

The pirate captain, with all his dignity, self-control and respect for women, turned around to face the wall, “What in the Four Seas are you doing?!”

“I thought this was what you wanted? I think you were looking forward for this moment” Jeremia was already removing her shirt.

“It was but not like this” He admitted but still faced the wall, Shanks heard the thump of her boots on the deck and a rustling of clothing then footsteps towards him.

“Come on Captain, we don’t have all night” She said and placed her hands on her hips. Jeremia was satisfied to hear his heartbeat racing like a drum.

Shanks had to grit his teeth and close his eyes, the idea of a naked woman he so wanted in his cabin is making him lose it.

“Hell woman—” he exclaimed and turned around eager to take her in his arms but he stopped and stared at her.

“What? Not exciting enough?” She gave a nervous laugh, the humor in her eyes suddenly dimmed. Jeremia stiffened when he approached her, looking at the scars all over her body.

She had more scars than him, he thought as he touched a circular wound on her shoulder that looked like a bullet wound, there was large gash on her chest, a few more bullet wounds on her stomach. Her arms and legs were decorated with cicatrices and a long fresh scar on her right leg, proof that she had knocked on death’s door a hundred times.

“How did you live through all of this?” he asked softly, touching the scar on her face

“I thought that I have to get home to my brother and tried to fight against fate as hard as I can”

He felt her shiver and removed his cloak to wrap it around her.

“You’re repulsed, aren’t you?” She asked as he sat on the bed, pulling her to him so she can sit with her back faced to him and put his arm around her.

“No, just the opposite. You look lovely”

“Then why—”

“I didn’t want to take you like this” Shanks said, “I admit, I did want to make love with you but you’re not just some harlot on the street. I want to spend more time with you and take it slow.”

“Hmm. When did you start acting like a gentleman?” Jeremia hummed and Shanks’ grip tightened.

“Right about now” He laughed and kissed the top of her head, “Get your clothes on so I can take you home. I’ll be waiting outside”


	8. Family

“Hey Jeremia? Are you alright?” Smoker called her attention and poked her stomach.

Startled, she glanced at his brother who had his sleeves rolled up and helped her stock up the empty shelves, “What?”

“You looked like your brain has sunk in the bottom of the ocean”

“It hasn’t. Does Tashigi even know that you took a few days off? Who will handle G-5?”

Smoker continued to refill the tea bags, “Bastille’s in charge at the moment. I got permission from the higher ups anyway”

Jeremia heard her front door break open at four in morning and went down to check with her rifle locked and loaded. Thankfully, she bothered opening the lights before pulling the trigger or she could have shot Smoker’s head off. Now the store was closed for the day and spent her time with her brother who grudgingly repaired her door.

“By the way, I heard that Akagami Shanks has docked here for a while”

Her face momentarily heated when he said his name.

“He did”

“Caused any trouble?”

“As far as I know, none. It’s a neutral island, stop looking like they aren’t allowed to dock here” She scolded at Smoker’s frowning face.

“They’re pirates, trouble always follows them”

“Well, Benn Beckman did come here to buy some cigars. He bought 5 boxes of your favorite.”

“Told you it’s gonna sell. Even pirates like it. You should try selling wine next”

“If you’re going to handle the shipment then I’ll think about it”

After that night in his cabin, Shanks kept to his word and spent the last week of his island break visiting her at the shop, taking her to dinner and showing her around the Red Force. Jeremia was there so often that she became close with the crew. But due to an urgent situation in one of his territories, they had to set sail immediately and Shanks had promised to come back as soon as he can.

Smoker looked at his sister who was staring at the wooden wall. His suspicion that she got involved with the Red Hair Pirates grew stronger. She could well take care of herself but it didn’t sit right with him that she’s associated with a pirate.

“We didn’t do anything sexual yet if that’s what you’re wondering about” Jeremia blurted and Smoker glared at her. They know each other too well that they know what one was thinking but the practical downside was, they can’t lie with each other.

“I’m not gonna pry in your business, that’s your problem. But I’m telling you, they’re dangerous that you might get into a lot of trouble”

“You began prying when you asked. So I’m going to pry back, how was your relationship with Hina? I heard from Tashigi that you didn’t come back to base after taking her home from a drinking party”

Her brother groaned

“Come on. We read each other like an open book. You’ve liked Hina since your training days”

“I didn’t, she’s noisy as hell when drunk”

“But you like her” and Smoker said nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, he said, “Benn Beckman is too old for you”

“What?”

“I mean you relationship with him, I don’t mind but he’s already an old coot”

“Wait—you think he’s the one I’m involved with?”

Smoker stopped restocking and looked at her, “Who else is there? Benn is probably the properly sane one among them”

His eyes widened at the realization. Jeremia was holding her laughter.

“Don’t tell me—It’s that crazy captain?!” He exclaimed and she burst out laughing.

“Anyone but him Jeremia” Her laughter subsided when his gaze was serious, “He’s more dangerous than any pirate out there. Even the Marines find him difficult to handle. Who knows what kind of things he’s involved with. He might just be playing with you.”

Jeremia felt the concern in his voice. She had known it from the start that her relationship with him was unusual and she had tried her best not to get too attached. After all, her involvement with him was something uncertain and temporary and it makes her angry.

“I’m not a fool Smoker, I know if I’m already being manipulated. I’ve been used my whole life”

Smoker sighed and sat down beside her on the floor, “Just don’t get in too deep Jeremia. I don’t want to risk you.”

“I know” she hooked her arm in his, comforting herself the closest thing to a hug she can get from him.

“You were right about Hina, we’ve been seeing each other for weeks now.”

Jeremia burst out laughing again, “I told you, I could read you so easily brother. I’m glad you found someone. I hate it when you sleep around with different women.”

“My body, my choice” He said and lit up two cigars. They both stared at the shop, the first thing in their lives that they invested and worked together for.

“Give me one” Jeremia said and reached for the other cigar in his mouth. Smoker looked at her curiously, he knew she never smoked before.

She puffed then began coughing her way out to the backdoor with Smoker laughing at her heels.

“I figured that was going to happen”

Jeremia wheezed, her throat was burning, “You bastard”

Her brother chuckled and gave her the cigar when she was done coughing, “Try again, don’t inhale too much this time.”

She took the cigar and puffed a small amount.

“Atta girl, now don’t let it out yet. Try to savor the flavor, let it in your throat then when you’re done you can blow it out”

She did as she was told, “Oh that’s pleasant. I kind of understand why you like it; it almost tastes sweet”

It has been a while since they’ve spent their time together this long, they’ve been so busy with their jobs that they just couldn’t find the time. They sat on the bench by the meadow and continued their bickering while they enjoyed their cigars.


	9. Rift

She could not ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she saw the Red Force at the distance approaching the port. Her talk with Smoker made her rethink everything, kept telling herself that she shouldn’t be too eager.

But Jeremia couldn’t help it when she saw him on the ship, standing near the bow. She waited weeks to see him.

And yet her eagerness became irritation when they reached the docked. The Red Hair Pirates had saved this island once from invaders and they had a pleasant relationship with the island’s people, some were still wary like the people who tried to avoid Benn in her shop but most of them welcome the pirates each time they dock.

Jeremia decided to meet them at the port but stopped when she was already close. She crossed her arms and stared as the captain was surrounded by children and ladies. She didn’t mind the children but the ladies were pressing their bosoms on him. It irritated her more that he was blushing and laughing like he was enjoying it.

“Uh Boss—” Lucky Roux began pulling his sleeve, trying to drag him away from the ladies. But Shanks continued talking to the them who were inviting him for a drink. Roux felt nervous and regretted looking around when he saw a familiar silhouette looking like she was burning them in her mind.

Yassop was surrounded by a few ladies as well and his smile disappeared when he turned to where Roux was looking. Since he had a better eyesight than him, he saw Jeremia’s annoyed face clearly.

“Boss” Roux pulled harder and finally had his attention

“Hmm? What is it?” He asked

Benn sighed and shifted Shanks’ head at Jeremia’s direction and he immediately knew he messed up. Jeremia gave him a last look of contempt and turned back. He quickly pried himself off the ladies and ran after her.

When he arrived, she was busy opening up her shop.

“Hey” Shanks opened the door. He knew she noticed him but didn’t bother greeting back. With long strides, he crossed the room towards the counter to explain himself.

But Jeremia shot him a sharp look that said “I don’t need any of your bullshit” and he swallowed his explanation.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” She politely said but didn’t bother hiding the poison in her tone. If Shanks told her she looked sexy when she’d pissed, she’ll probably kick him out. How can he calm her down? she was not a woman who was to be swayed with words.

“I’m back” he said

“I’ve noticed”

“I’m sorry”

“Why say sorry? It looked like you enjoyed it”

“I didn’t, I always appreciate it when the island welcomes us after our long voyage in the sea. I didn’t want to be rude.”

“Oh do you now?”

Her tone was like acid. Shanks was being honest, he’d like to tell her that she was the only one he thought of while he was away, her mesmerizing eyes and beautiful smile keeping him in control. He was eager to get back to her and he knew she came down to the docks to meet him but caught him at the wrong time

None of those women had interested him more than Jeremia did.

“Don’t think about it too much” Jeremia continued, she didn’t like to argue and considers it unnecessary. “There’s nothing serious between us anyway”

At her statement, Shanks temper rose quickly, as he was not the type of person to start a disagreement, he turned to his heels and left. Jeremia winced as the front door slammed shut, regretting that she let her anger control her words but she was not going to let it go that easily either.

What’s done is done, she thought.

* * *

Jeremia half-expected to see Shanks’ ship disappear from the docks after their fight but it stayed there for days but she had seen no sign of Shanks. Lucky Roux came to buy bags of spices a few days ago and slightly hinted that his captain was in a bad mood.

Benn visited yesterday to stock up his cigars and told her, “The problem wouldn’t be fixed if both of you remain sulking”

She indeed felt bad that she had spoken to him rudely without hearing him out. But at that time, the feeling of it all being just temporary filled her heart with fear, she felt that she would easily be discarded. It wasn’t new to her, she had lived a dangerous life to know that the world runs in specific rules, either you use them or be used. But it was different with Shanks.

Jeremia spent every night on her veranda looking out on their ship, trying to hear out his heartbeat that she identified as the lone one in the captain’s cabin. Maybe it was better like this, just watch from a distance. That way they don’t have to hurt each other.

* * *

She was used to Shanks dragging her around without any plans at all. Jeremia loved the spontaneous attitude at times but as a former hitman, she thinks there should always be a plan.

Jeremia didn’t fail showing Shanks her irritation as the Red Force sailed away out into the sea with the island getting further away. She had no money or spare clothes, just her saber which she managed to grab when he carried her out.

That morning, Shanks angrily stormed in her shop and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He grumbled as he took her keys and locked every door of her house before carrying her through town to the ship.

Jeremia began to argue but he threatened to spank her if she ever complains. If there was one thing she had learned from spending time with him, it was that he’s one of those people that she just can’t win an argument with.

She now stood by the railings, observing the crew and how they man the ship, amazed by how coordinated they were. Her attention began to shift to Shanks who was talking with his senior officers. She understood why women would fall on his feet, Shanks was different when commanding the ship. He was stern but listened well to his crew mates, heeds their advice like a strong leader would. He had this air of authority and power that everyone in his ship knows that he is the captain.

But after a few moments of seriousness, he shows his carefree grin, joking and playing with his crew. Jeremia knew he cares for them and treats them more than his underlings. He was an unusual pirate.

“You should head below deck, it will get pretty heavy in a moment” Benn walked to her side, surprising her. He lit up a cigar and turned to the helm.

Jeremia did not get his instruction at first but suddenly a strong pressure began to fill the air, making her instincts rev up to max. It’s like a force pushing the ship down. She didn’t realize she was gripping the rails tightly, it felt like she was facing a very dangerous animal.

“Miss Jeremia?” Yassop came up from behind her, noticing that she looked uncomfortable. But hurriedly took a step back when he saw her face.

“Hey hey! Whoa! Please calm down!” He said, raising his hands like he was surrendering. The woman looked like she was about to murder him with her grey eyes glowing ferociously, ready to kill.

Jeremia caught herself and took a deep breath, moments later her senses were back to normal despite the presence still being there but she didn’t relax.

“I take it you haven’t encountered the Conqueror’s haki before?” Yassop asked, still standing from a fair distance. It’s been a long time since someone sent shivers to his spine.

“I have but I haven’t encounter it at this—uhm level. It’s overwhelming”

“I’m surprised you didn’t faint. Boss always has it on full power, those who aren’t accustomed to it lose consciousness easily. Most of our crew had to be trained to take the pressure or they stay below deck”

“It’s always like this when you’re sailing?”

“Pretty much, we have a lot of enemies and Captain’s haki would serve as a warning so we don’t get into unnecessary fights.”

Yassop finally felt that he can approach her without having his head sliced off by the saber that hung on her hips. She’s a hell of a woman, he thought.

“Well, you’ll get used to it. Feel free to roam around the ship. Captain already gave you a tour right? But if you get lost, just ask the boys or holler”

Jeremia nodded and watched as the ship’s sniper joined his captain at the helm,

* * *

The three pirates stared at their guest as she headed headed below deck.

“She took it well” Benn said and approved Jeremia’s show of control

“Too well that she’s even intimidated. I told you to turn it down a notch Boss” Yassop sighed, “I thought she’s going to kill me. She’s not ordinary”

Shanks kept silent and kept looking at her direction.

“You really should patch it up” His senior officer continued, “We don’t want you brooding like this”

“And you better apologize for dragging her here without permission. It wasn’t the brightest of ideas” Benn agreed

It was Shanks’ turn to sigh, knowing that they’re right, “How did it even come to this?”

The two officers looked at each other and smirked, their captain had it bad.

“Just do your thing Boss, it will work out” Yassop gave him a strong pat on the back.

* * *

Jeremia spent the day sitting at the kitchen and watch Roux cook, sampling his recipes. She hated to admit that she was hiding so she won’t see Shanks. She did roam around the ship, exploring the navigation room, the library, played around the canon rooms for a bit then headed back on the deck.

She felt at ease when she didn’t see him around, she wanted to go to the palm trees but she remembered that he said before that it was his favorite spot to relax. So she went to the crow’s nest of the main mast to look at the sea instead. It was already dark and the moon isn’t out in the sky, only the lanterns illuminated the ship.

Like the evening breeze, the sea was calm and gentle. Jeremia was always amazed at how vast and deep it was, wanting to know what’s underneath that abyss. She envied Smoker, who had a ship of his own and could go anywhere he wanted. She wished she took with her a den den mushi so she could tell him about her adventure.

Jeremia chuckled when she can almost hear his grunting and complaining once he hears where she is.

“Miss?” She heard someone call her from the deck, she peaked to see that it was Rockstar

“Captain told me to give you this” the pirate said when she descended and gave her what looks like pieces of clothing, “He said you can sleep in the captain’s cabin”

Jeremia took a glance at the cabin and shook her head, “I have to decline, I don’t want to bother the captain. If you give me a spare blanket, I’ll sleep in the crow’s nest and keep watch.”

Rockstar looked at her like he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to accept her refusal, she’s Boss’ lover after all. Shanks instructed him to see that she has everything she needs.

The confused pirate told her to wait and got spare blankets from the storage then gave it to Jeremia who just changed her shirt into the loose-fitting one he gave her.

“It’s going to be cold out” he said and gave her a lantern as well, “If you need anything else, you can find me in the quarters”

“Thank you. You don’t need to keep looking after me.” She gave him a small smile and ascended back to her spot.

She wrapped herself up with the blankets huddling for warmth then closed her eyes. The shirt was a bit oversized and it smelled like Shanks.

Jeremia doesn’t have any idea where Shanks is taking her and she doesn’t want to confront him about it as well. Maybe she’ll just get off on the next island then take a ship to return home. She could sell her saber for a ticket and she’ll have to be careful so Shanks wont notice her gone.

“What are you doing?”

Speaking of the devil. Jeremia glanced up to see Shanks looking down at her frowning, “Didn’t Rockstar tell you that you can sleep in my room?”

She remembered that he had asked a similar question before, “He did”

“I guess you’re just awfully stubborn.”

“I don’t want to get your bed from you. I’m fine right here”

“Alright, suit yourself. Don’t go complaining later”

She felt her string of control snap, “Complaining? Do you think I’m a nosy fragile lady? You think I’m sleeping here to act like a rebellious child?”

Jeremia stood up and faced him with her chin up, “I have slept in far worse conditions than this and then here you are, saying that I’m complaining after you dragged me into the middle of the ocean without my consent. You must have forgotten what I was, Akagami, I’m not going to be part of your games” She grabbed the blankets and used the ropes to slide down the tall mast.


	10. Warmth in the snow

Shanks woke up feeling a little cold, his breath turned into a mist when he exhaled. They must already be close to the winter island. He put on a fur coat to prepare for the cold weather outside. Remembering that Jeremia didn’t have clothes for winter, he pulled out another from his closet hoping that it will fit.

He hadn’t slept well that night, especially that Jeremia decided to sleep out in the cold than in the warmth of his cabin. After her outburst that pointed out how much of a bastard he was, he didn’t want to force her to.

It was snowing when he went out of his cabin, the sun hasn’t risen yet but he could see that the whole deck was almost covered in white. He set out to find where Jeremia slept, he wanted to give her space but he wasn’t going to let her freeze to death.

Shanks felt guilty with the words he said to her, it was uncharacteristic of him who would often think before he speaks.

He found her huddled underneath the palm trees, covered in a thin layer of snow. Her nose and cheeks were red and probably didn’t awoken from the cold. He didn’t think of her as fragile as she said before, the memory of her scars already told him how much she’d been through.

He grimaced at the thought of him being one of the greatest pirates of the sea and yet he could not fix a rift between him and the woman he was smitten with. Shanks shook her awake and watched as the irises he adored so much open and widen with surprise.

“It’s snowing?” She asked and shrugged off the snow on her blanket. Frowning that the snow seeped in, soaking her clothes.

“You’re soaked, let’s go to the cabin so you can take a shower and change your clothes”

Shanks was thankful that she wasn’t stubborn and angry enough with him to stay out in the cold. Jeremia took his hand and followed him into his cabin.

Jeremia thought he was going to do something but he prepared her a hot bath and left her alone to wash up. When she finished, there was a fresh set of clothes by the door. They were big and had to tighten the belt so the pants won’t fall. It wasn’t a problem for her, it was better than soaked in a cold weather. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Shanks hanging her clothes to dry.

“Sorry I didn’t have any spare women’s underwear” He said, pointing at her bra and panties, “The room is warm and they’ll dry up fast”

Jeremia blushed at how he could talk about her underwear without making it sound awkward.

“It’s okay, thank you”

Shanks pointed at the coat on the bed, “Use that too. It’s going to be colder once we arrive at the winter island. You can sleep here.”

She nodded, there’s no use arguing about it.

“Where are you going to sleep?” She asked as he was headed for the door.

“I’m going to find an empty bunk below deck, if there isn’t, I might slip in Benn’s room” He grinned, Jeremia was relieved that they are talking again like before, somehow all the anger had disappeared but there’s still a little strain.

“Well, I’m not against the idea of sharing the bed. It’s too big for me to use alone”

The pirate captain blinked at her, “Are you sure?”

Jeremia nodded and headed to the right side of the bed. “As long as you stay on your side, I don’t think it would be a problem”

“Can’t I at least choose my side?” He chuckled

“Sorry I like this side better”

Shanks dimmed down the lights and laid down beside her, his bed was big and the space between them was the size of two pillows side by side. Jeremia pulled the warm blanket to her shoulders, trying to fall asleep but she couldn’t because Shanks was just an arm’s reach beside her thinking that it might be warmer in his arms.

Jeremia listened to sound of his heart beat, his soft snores and thought that she was in love with this man.

* * *

“Enemy ship spotted” Lucky Roux looked through his binoculars, “The jolly Roger looks like a rookie crew”

“Probably got lucky passing through the New World” Yassop rubbed his fingers which were stiffening from the cold.

“What should we do Boss? They’re aiming their cannons at us.”

Shanks frowned, “Prepare for the incoming projectiles and get the cannons ready. Yassop will take out the gunners and Benn will be at the helm. Roux and I will cut down the cannonballs. Try not to sink their ship, I don’t want them dying on this freezing cold—”

A loud gunshot made them all glance up at the crow’s nest followed by yelling from the enemy ship. They saw Jeremia aiming the rifle at the enemy, her black hair flowing freely in the breeze and wearing her own clothes now under Shank’s oversized fur coat that reached her ankles.

“You all are so slow. They’re already going to fire at the ship” She said and shot another enemy gunner on the shoulder before he could fire the cannon.

“Maaan—She took my spotlight.” Yassop smirked and climbed up to the adjacent crow’s nest. The crew followed the suite and went to their stations.

The battle finished in a jiffy without any casualties on their side.

Jeremia saw how Shanks negotiated with the enemies, giving them a stern warning and letting their partly damaged ship go. He was a man who didn’t want unnecessary bloodshed.

They arrived in what she heard Benn say as Yukiryu island an hour later. It was one of their protected islands and they would often stay here to get out of trouble. Once the Red Force reached its shores, the whole crew was celebrating their victory, the deck was filled with liquor and food ignoring the cold weather. The pirates was praised her snipping skills, asked her tips on how to handle a gun.

Jeremia loved the liveliness of the ship, she watched at the helm as everyone had fun while she drank a cup of whiskey.

“Having fun?” Shanks came up beside her, and handed her a plate of shrimp.

“Yeah. Your crew really loves to get wasted” Jeremia offered her cup of liquor in turn, which he took and drank.

“Freedom is one of the perks of being a pirate. I have to ask—” he said as he popped another shrimp into his mouth, “Are we good now?”

She thought of it for a moment, “Hmm. I guess I can't stay mad at you forever. So yes, I forgive you”

Shanks grinned at her, “Great. As a sign of truce, I’d like to take you hiking in the island?”

“Hiking? In this snow?”

“It’s the island’s summer season so the snow won’t be heavy and there wont be any blizzards. The island is beautiful at this time for the year”

“Why not? But I don’t think I could hike well with this thick coat” She raised her oversized sleeves. He laughed rolled them for her.

“You’ll be fine and your boots are high enough for the snow. Let’s go now while it’s bright out.”

They took a picnic basket stuffed some food and liquor inside, they also took some warm blankets they can use when they reach the peak.

She waited as Shanks changed into pants and slipped on his boots.

“I honestly thought you were going to wear you flip flops” She teased

“They might get destroyed during our hike” He grinned and took the basket, “How about you? You won’t leave your sword here?” he glanced at the saber on her hip.

“You’re taking yours so I should as well. I have to defend myself in case you decide to stab me in the mountains.”

“You’re more dangerous than me, how many knives are sheathed in your boots?”

“I’ll leave that to your imagination” She said and he gave a loud laugh

The crew did not notice them head inland except for three observant men who watched them leave and made their bets.

* * *

It took a few minutes for them to go through the forest into the mountain. On the way, they saw some snow birds and bunnies, caught a glimpse of reindeer grazing. Shanks was right, the weather was calm and the snow looked pristine. They began to hike up a man-made path up the mountain and as they went higher into the terrain, she could see the blue horizon and the ship by the shore.

“Be careful on this part” He said, moving her attention back on the terrain, “It gets a little slippery”

“Won’t you catch me if I fall?”

“Alas, I have only one hand and it would be difficult to decide who I should save, the food and wine or the beautiful lady?”

Jeremia kicked him lightly on the leg making him chuckle.

It’s been 30 minutes since they began hiking and they were close to the peak of the mountain. But then skies began to darken and thunder roared in the skies. Shanks cursed at how unpredictable the weather in the Grand Line was.

“The wind is picking up” Jeremia noticed, “There might be a storm coming. Maybe we should go back.”

Shanks wanted to continue and show her the flowers at the top of the mountain but she was right, they should head back before the blizzard comes. However, they didn’t descend fast enough and they got caught in it.

Shanks had no choice but to look for cover. He looked for the cave he knew wall and pushed the huge boulder covering it, he beckoned Jeremia to get in and closed the opening of the cave again, leaving a small space for air.

Jeremia sniffed as she inspected the cave, it was small just enough to take cover during storms. There were burn marks on the floor and chopped wood at the corner, looks like it was inhabited before.

“My crew stayed here often during blizzards. The storms here in this winter island can be relentless and last for days.” Shanks said shrugging off the snow in his coat.

“So we’re stuck here for days?” She asked, following the same suite.

“Maybe not, blizzards in the summer only lasts a few hours but they can be quite unpredictable. Let’s just let it die down then we continue back to the ship, in the meantime we can eat”

She nodded and took out the blanket and laid it on the floor while Shanks started up a fire. In the few minutes, the cave was warm and toasty that they can remove their coats. They sat together by the fire eating the food they snuck out earlier and drank more whiskey.

“How good is your tolerance?” Shanks asked as he poured the last drop of alcohol in her cup.

“I can hold it quite well” She said and almost coughed up her drink when he brought out another bottle from the basket, "Just how many did you bring?”

The pirate chuckled, “Four bottles, I’m afraid you’ll drop dead if I brought more”

“Sounds like you wanted me drunk”

“I have to admit it was my plan. Maybe you’ll cuddle up with me if you did.”

Jeremia smirked, “If you can get me drunk before you do.” But she felt her challenge won’t last long, the whiskey was strong and she’s beginning feeling tipsy.

Shanks was silent and looking at her. His gaze was making her feel conscious.

“You know if you wanted me to go to bed with you, you could have asked. I did willingly get naked in front of you before” She said

“That’s not it, I was hoping you’ll open up yourself to me. I have noticed that you have been hiding things from me and it bothers me every single night”

Jeremia stiffened

“Look, I’m not trying to get information from you for my personal advantage.” He continued, “I'm damn attracted to you Jeremia and I want to know who you are”

The look on his eyes was sincere, breaking the wall of doubt Jeremia had. Could she really trust this man?

She sighed and grab the bottle from his hand and poured more liquor on her cup then took a full swing. She was in love with him, and love makes you do ridiculous things.

“I joined the Marines when I turned 12 to follow Smoker and we were both assigned in East Blue. I was an ensign when Sengoku came to the town and recruited me for the special corps which trained assassins. It was a secret that only the World Government knows, I had no rank nor am I allowed myself to associate with the Marines.”

She took another swallow and continued, “I trained for a year then was sent out for my first assignment, a syndicate leader in Alabasta. My hands were shaking back then and I was clumsy and his minions quickly discovered me after I killed their boss.” Her hand caressed the bullet wound on her shoulder, “I was so scared at that time that I just messily bandaged up my wounds and sailed back to Smoker as fast as I could. He was furious when he saw me, told me to quit”

“And you didn’t”

Jeremia nodded, “I was keeping my brother from a good future. He was holding back his promotions because he didn’t want to be assigned far away from me. So I told him I wanted to work independently without relying on him”

“I continued being a hired killer for 15 years, at least 3 targets in a month. I didn’t regret anything when I saw my brother get assigned in Lougetown with a higher rank. My brother had a good sense of justice and I was proud of him”

She put down the cup, feeling that if she’ll drink more, she’ll begin to cry.

“You were right when you said I didn’t like the job, it wasn’t pleasant when I was becoming numb and indifferent after every kill. I had to kill children you know and it broke me every single time. Most assassins would just turn around after every kill, like they were some sort of sporting animal. I couldn’t do it, I still feel for them and it was gnawing me from the inside. Over the years, the resistance in the trigger became heavier and I began to doubt the whole thing”

Shanks’ expression was grim, “Why did you continue? you could have escaped.”

“My identity was known to none but my brother and his pupil. My work for the Marines is top secret, if I had to break away, they would have silenced me to avoid a leak. I was fine with that but it would mean they have to kill Smoker and Tashigi as well and I don’t want to risk them”

Tears were now falling on her face, flowing out like they were kept inside for a long time, “Smoker is the only one I have left, he is my sanctuary. So I endured, waited until they’ll finally let go of me without compromising my brother. After my last assignment in the North Blue, I was finally dismissed, I’m even lucky they did not kill me.”

“I confess I kept it from you because I didn’t trust you, you’re a pirate after all. One of the four Emperors even, the World Government’s greatest enemy." She said, wiping her tears, "Smoker had warned me about you and told me I shouldn’t get in too deep but why does it feel like I can completely trust and tell everything to you?”

Jeremia had never broken down this much before and began to question herself if she did the right thing. She heard Shanks move towards her and drew her close to him, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you for trusting me” He said

She sniffed, letting herself be embraced in his strong body. “I hate it that it had to be you”

Shanks let out a laugh and kissed her forehead again, “Just so you know, there’s no one else like me”

“I’m sorry that you had a hard time squeezing the truth out of me, I thought I can hide it from you”

“If you only knew how much sleepless nights you gave me woman. But it was worth it and you get to let it all out. You’re a strong woman to have endured all of that. You have my respect.”

Jeremia put her arms around his waist and buried her head on his neck, “I could reward you for your patience if you want” she whispered shyly.

She felt his arm let go of her shoulder and pulled her chin so she’s looking up at him. His eyes were extremely dark and he looked so handsome with the way the fire illuminated him. Shanks brought his lips down to hers and it was burning like the first night he had kissed her. He groaned as she put her arms behind his neck pulling him closer.

“You’ll be the end of me Jeremia” his voice hoarse and impatient, “Are you sure about this? I don’t want Benn and the others to think that I forced myself to you”

Jeremia softly laughed and touched the scars on his face, “If you promise to tell me all about your past after, then I just might think about it”

“Deal” He said and placed his mouth back on hers while undressing her.

But she broke off and said, “Put out the fire”

“Why? We’ll be freezing if I did” Shanks stared at her, confused. But he realized that she doesn’t want him to see her scars

“Honey, you shamelessly took your clothes in front of me before. I told you, I wasn’t repulsed”

“I did that to turn you off.”

“Well, I didn’t” He grinned and pulled her shirt open, its buttons flying all over the cave.

“Hey! That’s the only clothing I have right now”

“I’ll lend you all my shirts if that’s what you want” He nibbled on her neck and began removing the hook of her bra and the rest of her clothes

“At least be careful with my underwear, I don’t want to wear your briefs for the rest of the voyage”

She heard him laugh and a muffled reply, “Yes ma’am”

Jeremia began unbuttoning his clothes as well, tracing her fingers on what’s left of his left arm then moved to his muscled torso. She heard his breath hitch when she unhooked his belt.

“Wait a minute.” He stopped and pulled her up for an embrace, her soft naked body touching his, they stayed that way in silence as Jeremia felt his hand tremble.

“Are you a virgin?” he asked

“I think it’s pretty much written on my forehead”

Shanks placed his forehead on hers, “I can’t promise it won’t hurt the first time but I’ll be gentle. Please trust me.” His eyes were full of affection, not burning lust.

Jeremia nodded and Shanks put her down and put his mouth on her breasts. She covered her mouth to muffle a moan but his hand locked both of her hands on top of her head.

“Let me hear it, there’s no one that can hear us in here” His voice husky and he carefully slid his tongue over one of her scars. She could not help but feel pleasure and it filled her senses.

Shanks let go of her hands and felt it slide from her chest to her stomach then to her intimate part. She looked at her for permission and she nodded, “I trust you”

He kissed her as he put a finger inside her, slowly preparing her. Shanks was tempted to take her but he wants her to feel the pleasure instead of the pain. Jeremia bit his lip when the second finger came, it’s like a wave of electricity passing over her body. One look at Shanks and she knew he was enduring it for her.

Jeremia placed a kiss on his cheek, “I want you”

Shanks hesitated, she wasn’t ready but he was at his limit as well. He placed himself in between her wet folds and slowly thrusted in. He felt her shiver, nails digging on his back. He reminded himself to have sense of control and wait until she gets used to it.

“There’s no blood” She remarked, a nervous laugh coming out of her. Shanks chuckled and pecked her lips

His breath was getting heavier, “Contrary to popular belief, not all virgins bleed. But hell, you’re so tight. It feels like you’re squeezing me out”

“Go on, Captain. I won’t run”

It’s as if the leash has been removed and he began moving in her, Jeremia was shuddering with pleasure in every move. Their skin was hot and moist as they moved together.

Shanks shifted them up so she was sitting on his lap, “Sorry, the lack of an arm exhausts me when I’m the one on top”

She smiled and kissed him and rode him. He held her like he’s not going to let go of her. Like she was the only one who mattered to him. She felt his muscle flex and taunt with every move while they were getting each other to the edge.

Three words were on the tip of her tongue but she was scared. She trusted him but she was afraid that this was the last time they’ll ever touch each other unselfishly again.

Jeremia held him tight as Shanks buried himself in her.


	11. Fate isn't always kind

Roger had loved only one woman in his life and Shanks did not understand it at first.

He loved the sea and its dangers, he loved his ship, loved his crew like they were his family. He loved Luffy and everyone he held dear but he has yet to feel love towards a woman.

As a man, he has urges and slept with whoever was willing in the places he would travel to. It was purely for pleasure and extinguish his lust.

All his life he never felt grounded, he was a pirate and from his childhood, he felt that he was meant to sail the seas. Committing himself to someone meant he only had two choices, to leave and follow his dream or stay and raise a family. But Roger did both, even for a short time he was able to fulfill his dream and have the love of his life.

Shanks had first hand witnessed how hard it was for a pirate to commit himself to someone. It would mean that they’ll put their partner’s lives at risk and he didn’t want that.

He glanced at the woman beside him and gently stroked her long raven hair. As much as he wants to see her eyes, he’d rather let her rest and reminded himself to get a wet cloth to sooth her soreness.

He’s in love with her. The idea was enough to make him laugh.

Shanks had tried to avoid that feeling for many years and here he was, attacked by the cupid head on. He pulled the blanket over them, pulling her closer. It’s probably almost sundown and the blizzard had already subsided, the crew knew how they would handle this kind of weather and with Benn around, he shouldn’t worry.

If he moves fast, he might be able to show her the flowers before it gets dark. Shanks gently woke her up, her eyelids lazily blinking at him.

“Are we heading back?” Jeremia asked

“Not yet. I have to show you something”

He helped her up and noticed her wince in pain.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s alright, just a little sore”

“I’ll prepare you a hot bath when we get back, but you have to see this first”

They got dressed and Shanks wrapped the two coats around her

“What about you?” she asked

“I can handle the cold” He said and pulled the boulder. He was right, the snow had settled and the sun was giving last of its warmth in the horizon. Shanks carried her in his arm like a child and they walked towards the peak. Jeremia did not bother asking him if she was heavy, he probably has the strength equivalent of ten men.

She drew a sharp breath when they reached the peak. It was a meadow of snowdrops, rare white flowers that are known to grow in winter. Shanks smiled as he let her down, Jeremia knelt on the snow cupping one of the flowers.

“They look beautiful” she said

“Wait till the sun sets” Shanks crouched beside her looking at the flowers, His countenance was making her heart jerk. Even if it’s just for now, Shanks was hers.

As the darkness began filling the skies, the flowers began to glow, illuminating the whole meadow.

The pirate was satisfied when he saw her face, happy like a little girl who was given candy. He approached her and gave her a kiss.

“Did you like it? I meant to bring you here as an apology but the plans went into a disarray”

Jeremia nodded, “Thank you. It was beautiful”

After sharing another kiss, they went back to the cave to get their things then headed back into the ship. The trio immediately noticed how their captain carefully guided Jeremia to the captain’s cabin, wrapped in two coats and wobbly walking.

One of the three officers had a triumphant smile on his face while the other two groaned while digging for money in their pockets.

* * *

A few months later 

Smoker was taking a cigarette break just at the balcony of his office. With Tashigi taking a short break, he had to handle a lot of things himself and he was not good with paper work.

A knock on his door caught his attention and he immediately straightened out for a salute when he saw the former Fleet Admiral Sengoku enter.

“Smoker, can I have a word?”

The Vice Admiral nodded and sat across Sengoku in the lounge.

“How is Jeremia? Is she doing fine?”

Smoker remembered that incident where her sister disappeared with a few days without him knowing just to discover that Jeremia had sailed away with Akagami Shanks. But he doesn’t think he needs to tell that to Sengoku, “She’s alright, why do you ask?”

Sengoku handed him a paper with a photograph that showed her sister on the Red Hair Pirate’s ship, standing on the deck with Shanks. Smoker looked at the old man filled with questions.

“Jeremia is the only surviving member of the special corps. All other assassins were killed”

“What?”

“The World Government issued an order to close down the special corps and have all its members executed to prevent a leak.”

“But Jeremia is still alive”

The old man nodded, “Before her last assignment, I tipped a few people in the World Government to spare her, it took a long time of convincing but I was able to get permission. Sakazuki however, was purely against it so he sent a spy to monitor your sister. He was looking for evidence to eliminate her."

The paper crumpled in Smoker’s hand which it was shaking in fury.

“Now that Sakazuki saw that picture and concluded that she was conspiring with Akagami Shanks. I have no power over it anymore, the evidence is too strong”

“What will he do to her?”

“He’ll probably send someone to kill her. You should get her out the island to a safe place”

“Why are you telling me this? Are you going against Sakazuki?”

Sengoku shook his head, “I have made poor decisions during my term as the Fleet Admiral and one of them was recruiting your sister” he explained, “She had a compassion for humanity. It must have been hell for her to pull that trigger so many times. Go to her now, I’ll get someone handle G-5 while you’re gone”

Once he left, Smoker ran to his ship and immediately gave an order to set sail. He grabbed a den den mushi and tried to contact Jeremia. If the ship goes on full speed, he could get there in a few hours. For the first time, he prayed to those who would want to listen to his pleas.


	12. Live for Me

Jeremia was spent her day shopping with Tashigi around the island. They were walking on the street that was lined with restaurants, choosing a place to have their lunch. She's enjoying how peaceful eveything is now. 

“What do you feel like eating today Jeremia?” Tashigi asked while she looked at a menu posted outside a restaurant

“Hmm, Pizza sounds good, ice cream and cake too. But I’ll let you choose because it’s my treat.”

“How about seafood? Their fish guts soup sounds good” Tashigi said and pulled her in the restaurant.

Once they were seated, they took their order and talked more about what they missed when they were apart. 

But once Tashigi’s order of fish guts soup came, Jeremia’s stomach turned and she felt nauseous.

“Aha! I knew it!” Tashigi exclaimed. Making the people in the restaurant glance at them.

“You knew what?” Jeremia covered her nose

“You’re pregnant”

“No kidding, anyone who would have smelled that soup would vomit” Jeremia said and backed out when her friend held the bowl closer

“Alright! Alright! get that bowl away from me before I barf my breakfast out”

Tashigi beamed at her, “I figured it meant something when began wearing dresses”

Jeremia glanced at her dress now, wondering it was that obvious.

“So who’s the father?”

Jeremia couldn’t help but laugh at Tashigi who dropped both her knife and fork on the table when she told her that it was Akagami Shanks, one of the Four Emperors of the sea. She told her friend everything from the day they met until now, leaving personal details out.

“Oh boy. Congratulations” Tashigi was speechless, “Did you tell Smoker?”

“No, but don’t tell him. I want to see the look on his face when he finds out”

“Since when were you pregnant?”

“I just found out last month but the doctor said I’m already at two months”

She and Shanks had made love several times but she was sure it was that time at the cave, two months ago that made this child. Shanks went away on a voyage immediately after he dropped her back home. And she wasn't able to tell him. 

Smoker was waiting at the house that day and was worried that she didn’t call him for many days. Her brother got angry and threatened to kill Shanks but she was able to calm him down and explained that she wasnt harmed in anyway during their trip.

It wasn't long when she experienced the morning sickness. Jeremia could still remember how much she cried at the clinic when the doctor announced that she was with child. The nurses even gave her flowers to congratulate her. She hoped Shanks would come home soon but she’s nervous how he would react. Would he take responsibility for the child? Or would he turn around and leave?

“Two months? Are you sure? You’re belly looks bigger to me”

Jeremia put a hand on her stomach, “To tell you the truth, I’m hearing two heartbeats”

“Two?!” Tashigi stood up and held her hands, “Oh my, Smoker’s going to faint”

“I’m not sure yet. My next ultrasound is scheduled next week”

“I’m so happy for you Jeremia, it seems like you found your place”

Tashigi was looking at her with tears of joy in her eyes. Jeremia began tearing up and gave her a tight hug.

* * *

It was dusk when the ladies got back home, as soon as Jeremia unlocked the door, they both knew that something was off. Jeremia felt 4 heartbeats in her home, they had company.

Tashigi held the hilt of her sword as she slowly kicked the door open and Jeremia followed behind her. The shop was dark and it was how they left it that morning. She felt that the heartbeats were on the floors above and pointed upwards at Tashigi who nodded in turn. She went to the counter to get her saber but silently cursed when it wasn’t there.

As soon as Tashigi began walking up the stairs, there was an explosion at the top floor sending everything around it on fire. Everything happened in an instant that she and Tashigi had barely any time to react at the burning debris falling on them.

“Jeremia! Are you alright” Tashigi called out her name as their surroundings burned. The fire spread out quickly because of the wooden interior.

Jeremia had luckily avoided the fallen pillar and subconsciously put a hand on her stomach. “I’m alright!” she yelled back coughing, “We have to get out of here” Jeremia said then suddenly heard clashing of metal, she turned to could see her friend on the other side of the room fighting a man clad in all black with a mask on his face. Tashigi’s shoulder was bleeding and they were separated by a large burning pillar.

She felt a heart beat behind her and threw a broken shard glass at its direction. A masked man skillfully dodged it and charged at her with a sword, pulling the knife from her boot, she parried it.

“Who sent you?” Jeremia immediately asked but the man did not answer and attacked her again, this time a part of the sword sliced her arm. She winced but thrusted to stab him at the side. The fire was burning everything and the smoke was getting thicker, they have to get out now.

* * *

Shanks had expected her to be waiting by the docks but adrenaline filled his veins when he saw Jeremia’s house burning at the distance. He did not bother waiting for the ship to dock properly, he immediately jumped and ran to the house.

He felt genuine fear when he thought of Jeremia trapped in the burning house. When he was about close, he saw a familiar person fighting about a dozen masked men. He immediately draw his sword to help him.

“Akagami?” The white-haired man glanced at him

“You’re Smoker right?”

There was a little annoyance in the Marine’s voice, “Right”

“What happened here?” Smoker noticed the urgency and anxiety in the pirate's voice. Maybe he cared for his sister after all.

“I don’t know, I got here at the same time as you do. Jeremia’s house was burning and these masked men cornered me”

He became smoke as one of the masked men tried to slash his stomach. Shanks thought that it was an interesting devil fruit.

“Don’t waste you time here, get to Jeremia, she might be trapped there for all I know. I’ll handle things here.”

Shanks nodded and ran towards the burning house. He could discretely hear swords clashing inside. He used his sword to slice down the debris blocking the front door and an injured woman wearing eye glasses burst out coughing while holding a sword on a masked man. Tashigi lifted her sword and hit the enemy with the hilt, rendering him unconscious.

The Marine was surprised when she saw him but she held his shirt tightly, “Jeremia—cough—Jeremia is still inside, the debris got her trapped with the other men—they’re trying to kill her!”

Shanks couldn’t help but hide his rage and released his haki. Tashigi knelt at the pressure, relieved that someone came to save them. She prayed that Shanks will reach Jeremia in time.

He entered the burning house and yelled for her name, “Jeremia! Where are you?!”

He was careful to slash the debris as it might cause the whole thing to collapse. He heard grunts at the far end of the room and approached just to have a man jump at him with a knife, he swung his sword against the blade and punched him towards the wall. The whole house began to tremble, the heat was getting to him and the smoke was making it harder to breathe.

“Damn it, I have to hurry. Jeremia!” he yelled and this time a faint feminine holler answered him. He cut a large burning pillar and finally saw her at the corner, her arm bleeding and covered in soot. There was a man in a pool of blood at her feet, a knife sticking on his chest.

“Shanks?” she whispered in relief

“You’re alright” he ran to her and wrapped her with his cape, “Let’s get you out of here, the house is about to collapse”

“There’s on more here in the house” she said as she leaned on to him as they walked towards the door. “I can hear him”

Suddenly he felt a murderous aura on his side and immediately raised his sword to block a knife coming at him and slashed the man on his chest. They can’t afford to stay any longer as the wood creaked loudly, on the verge of collapsing and the fire was roaring high, consuming everything.

Shanks gave Jeremia’s worried face a kiss on her forehead and gathered her in his arm and under him as the whole house fell over them.

Benn and the crew caught up when the house collapsed, they had just subdued the men who attacked Smoker on the road and by the looks of the crying woman outside the house that Shanks and Jeremia are still inside.

Everyone worked to extinguish the fire. Smoker did not wait for it to cool down and began removing the hot debris even if it scalded his hands. Benn and the others did the same, hoping to find them still alive.

They uncovered Jeremia unconscious and unscathed because Shanks used his body to shield her from the collapse. He knelt over her, covered in blood and a few wooden pieces impaled in his body. He was breathing but unresponsive. They hurriedly carried them both to get medical help.


	13. Now or Never

Two weeks later—

Jeremia sat besides Shanks’ bed carefully watching over him, he was still unconscious and his body covered with bandages. She held his pale hand tightly, thanking whoever helped him survive the fire.

Smoker had explained to her what happened after she woke up and she immediately knew that everything was her fault, if he would not met her, he wouldn’t be in such a state.

Now she’s waiting with the crew on the Red Force for Shanks to wake up. Benn and the others did not blame her, even before her circumstances were even explained to them. They even allowed her to stay and sleep beside the captain but she cannot do so without crying so Smoker suggested that she sleep in his ship that was docked beside the pirate ship back in the Yukiryu island

Her brother took a month off to help her move into a new island. With the help of Sengoku, who paid and threatened those who tried to assassinate her, they were able to fool Sakazuki that she died in the burning house. She didn’t have to live with a sword on her neck now but the former Fleet Admiral warned her to still be careful.

Jeremia heard a knock on the door and saw Benn enter the room.

“You’ve been on watch since dawn, you should go eat first. I’ll take over here”

She nodded and began to leave the room, she didn’t know if it was the fatigue or the rocking of the ship but she suddenly felt nauseous and hurriedly ran out side to stick her head on the rails which surprised Smoker who was waiting outside with a tray of food.

Benn came behind her and began patting her back.

“How far long are you?” the first mate asked

“What do you mean how far long is she?” Smoker snapped, carrying a glass of water towards them.

“It means she’s pregnant, Vice Admiral” Benn clarified and all the blood in Smoker’s face began to drain

“Somebody catch him, he’s going to faint” Jeremia raised her head to take a peek at her brother and then continued hurling.

“I’m not going to faint” He protested, “Since when were you pregnant? Why didn’t I even notice this?”

“About two and a half months now.” One of the crew got a stool and they let her sit down, making the bulge of her stomach more evident from her loose dress. She took a sip of the water then turned to Benn, “How’d you know?”

“Let’s say I’ve got a keen observation” Benn looked at her belly, “Look’s like it’s a big one”

“I’ve got two” she weakly blurted out and the two men stood in front of her surprised

“Two?” Smoker gaped

She raised two fingers, “Twins”

“Oh for heaven’s sakes” Her brother put a hand on his head and threw the cigars he was smoking on the deck and crushed it with his foot to extinguish it. “I’m going to give that bastard a good punch when he wakes up.”

Some of the crew were listening nearby and gave her their congratulations. Benn scolded them upon the mention of a party and told them that they’ll wait for their captain to awaken first. He looked at Jeremia for approval and she nodded. There’s no use celebrating if Shanks isn’t there.

* * *

Jeremia awoke one day with the Red Force no longer beside the Marine vessel. She panicked as she headed to her brother’s quarters who was drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. One look on her face and he knew what she was looking for.

Smoker beckoned her to come closer and pointed at a piece of paper on his table.

It was a letter. She sat down on the couch and opened it to see a smooth cursive handwriting.

Dearest Jeremia,

I have no gentler words for how I should say this but this is goodbye. Your brother had told me everything and I realized that I have put you in danger. I could not bear risking you again. Nothing good happens when you involve yourself with someone like me. You are a strong woman, you picked yourself up from your past and I’m sure you’ll live a good life. Smoker had promised to take you somewhere you can live peacefully so for your safety and my peace of mind, forget about me and start all over again.

I would always be wishing for your happiness Jeremia. It’s all my love for you can do.

Yours, Shanks

Jeremia put a hand on her belly, surprisingly no tears came but the pain was there and it was searing deep.

She stood up and turned to Smoker who half-expected her to be crying her ass out. “When did they leave?”

“Just a few minutes ago, you can still see their ship northwest of here. Why?”

She did not bother answering and took the rifle hanging on the wall and ran out to the winter island.

“Not good” Smoker muttered and ran after her.

Jeremia walked though the snow even though it’s soaking her dress. She didn’t bother wearing a coat, she didn’t feel cold as she was burning with anger. She reached the edge of the cliff just in time to see the Red Force sailing away.

Her eyes were brimming with tears but she did not let them fall. Her eyes shouldn’t fail her now.

Yassop was standing on the crow’s mast when he caught a glimpse of a figure at the cliff of the island. It was small but he knew it was a woman. He immediately called his captain who was looking solemn since they left and told him to take a look at it.

“Jeremia?” Shanks squinted to see her standing at the cliff watching them leave. His heart ached and wanted to go back. What he did was unfair and painful but he had to do it for her.

“What is she doing?” Benn asked as they saw her lift something in her arms.

“Is that a gun?”

No response followed after that when they heard a gunfire and saw a bullet pass over Shanks’ head and hit the mast behind him. A few more centimeters and it would have been his head and he could feel the sizzling heat on top of his hair.

Everyone in the ship froze and they got the message. With a heavy sigh, Shanks commanded them to take the ship back.

The ship began sailing back to the shore but Jeremia could not wait any longer and jumped when the ship was over the cliff.

Shanks cursed as he ran to catch her, not minding that his injuries were still sore. He caught her before she hit the deck. 

“Nice catch. It would have hurt the children if you didn’t” She said and jumped out of his reach.

For the second time, everyone on the ship almost had a heart attack including Smoker who was looking out from the cliff.

“That was dangerous” Shanks glared at her, pointing at the cliff where she jumped from and the bullet hole on the wooden mast.

“Ohh, I was aiming for you head. Too bad the wind blew it a little out of line”

There was rage in her eyes and it was burning right through him.

“Have you read my letter?” He asked

“I did and it was sloppiest good bye letter yet” Shanks heard some snickers from behind

“Don’t try to push it. It would be more dangerous if we try to make this work.” Shanks warned

“Don’t get too cocky, I’m not here to take you back” Jeremia snapped then took his hand and placed it on her belly.

She watched his expression changed from confused to baffled as he retracted his hand.

“Since when?” he managed to asked

“Since our first time here”

He frowned, “Two months?”

“What? You didn’t think you’ll hit jackpot on the first time?” she said and the whole crew was trying to hold their laughter.

Shanks turned to them especially to his officers, “You knew?”, who looked at him with smirks on their faces.

The captain wasn’t a bit amused that they knew about the pregnancy before him, he looked at her, “But you said children earlier”

“They’re twins”

All the information left Shanks stunned, happiness was bubbling inside him but he just stood there looking at her like he didn’t know what to do.

Jeremia looked at him straight in the eyes and dared him to do the same. She was going to tell him a piece of her mind right here, right now for the angels in her womb.

The three senior officers began shooing away the audience, it was no longer a conversation they should hear.

“I am not pushing you to take responsibility, I can raise them well on my own. I knew from the start that we were only a temporary engagement." She began, "You are a great pirate, someone who has responsibilities, your future is tied to a lot of people. I will not be using the children to anchor you here where you don’t want it”

Tears were flowing from her grey eyes but her expression remained emotionless, her voice strong and unwavering, “I understand why you had to leave but I don’t blame you for what ever happened to me. I was at fault too.”

“Before you go, I have to tell you that I love you and it’s a feeling I’ve felt only with you,"

Shanks began to reach for her but she put up her hands to stop him

"And I just want to hear you say you love me then you can go on your way.”

“Just like that?” he asked and Jeremia nodded

Shank took a deep breath and spoke with all sincerity, “I love you. I love you Jeremia. I always have, since I saw you on the sitting on the ground with a broken leg, like a gorgeous wildcat”

“Not that dramatic but that’s good enough” She said and glanced as ship reached the shores again, “You can drop me here”

“Jeremia—” Shanks held her arm before she can turn away.

“I won’t bother you anymore, I’ll make sure you’ll never see me again or even the children.”

Her tears were all dried up but the pain was evident in her eyes. He told himself that he would leave so she won’t get hurt again but it seems like he’s leaving her a scar deeper that the ones she had.

“If I’ll stay what would you do?” Shanks asked

“Then I’ll make sure you’ll never get away from me again”

“Then I’ll stay—”

“You’re just forcing it”

“I’m not” He insisted and put a hand on her belly, “Are they really mine?”

“Who else took my first time in that cave”

“Humor me Jeremia, I want to hear it.”

She gave a shaky sigh, “Yes they’re yours”

He pressed his lips on her forehead and she felt something wet drop on her head. She looked up to see Shanks crying.

“Oh come on, what would the world say when they find out that the famous Akagami Shanks is a crybaby” Jeremia wiped his tears.

Shanks chuckled and lifted her up, “They’re mine. The three of you are mine” he happily exclaimed and spun her around. “I’ll get you the most beautiful wedding ring with a big fat jewel in the middle. I’ll build you a new house on a safe island, big enough where the kids would play all day long. I’ll make sure I’ll be home from time to time and spend it with you”

“That’s a lot of promises Captain. Are you sure you can make them all come true?”

“Hey, I’m an Emperor of the sea, I can do anything”

“Don’t leave me again or I’ll shoot you for real” She warned

He gave her his most childish grin, “Never”

Their eyes met, filled with nothing but pure happiness. “Sail away with me Jeremia.”

He kissed her and didn’t let her speak; her answer was already reflected in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this story and I hope you have enjoyed it.  
> I poured my heart out writing this.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave any comments or suggestions. You could also request a pairing not necessarily F/M. Just leave a comment. :)
> 
> Again, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
